Tails: The Vixen
by Kitsuneharinezuminakkuru
Summary: Tails has been hiding a secret from everyone, especially Sonic, that could shatter Sonic and Amy's love. Many problems errupt with new feelings, emotions, and romances.
1. Winter Love

Author's note: Yes! I have made another story! It is still mainly about Tails, so shut up. I am still working on The Tails Collision so don't get your hopes down that I won't be updating, because I will! I know this is a popular topic and all but I just wanted to write about it since it has been bugging me!

Sonic: 21

Amy: 18

Shadow: Around Sonic's age (According to CommanderCat! . )

Espio: 22

Tails: 14

Cream: 13

Omega: Still maybe a little rusty

Vector: 26

Knuckles: 22

Big: 24 (If I even put him in here)

Rouge: 23

Charmy: 12

_**Tails: The Vixen**_

Chapter 1

"…Sonic…I…I'm sorry… that…I've been hiding it until now. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry…" Tails reached for the patch of white fur and started to slowly dig into its sides, releasing it from his chest…

It was a late winter afternoon when Sonic and Amy decided to go for a walk and visit a few stores around Station Square, well, that is, Amy decided to visit a few stores, she wouldn't go anywhere without her Sonic beside him. She wrapped her arm around his and nuzzled into Sonic's soft coat to keep very warm even though she was wearing own pink one. (Yes! They ALL wear CLOTHS. Deal with it! I don't want them streaking everywhere!) She held onto him tight as he gazed upon her with a blushed-washed face. He smiled and held her closer. Amy was as happy as ever to be with the one she loved and not have to chase him around so much. Before, when they were teens, Amy would always try to get Sonic with her and try to marry her all the time, but now, they were sharing blissful love together. Sonic had realized how beautiful and rattling she was that he had finally confessed to her that he loved her.

Flashback...

Sonic came up to Amy's house with Amy hanging onto Sonic's shoulder. When they arrived at the door, Amy slowly detached herself off of Sonic and stepped away a little, knowing that Sonic must have hated it a little. But something was strange today, Sonic had an expression on his face that wasn't the same as it usually was when Sonic and Amy went out somewhere, he was smiling. For once, Sonic was enjoying himself, not just brushing Amy off of him like he usually did. He only stared into her eyes with his glistening. Amy could see that he was acting different. Sonic had had a strange feeling that night as his body had filled up with many emotions about Amy. He knew that he couldn't hide it from Amy anymore, he had to tell her. His heart was swarming with butterflies at the thought of saying it. He could imagine two things: One, Amy just yelling at him, saying that she thought it was too late and that he should have said it awhile ago. Or two, she would be baling her eyes out in joy and hugging him until they fell to the ground in a romantic embrace. But, either way, he needed to tell her.

"Umm, thanks, Sonic. I'm glad we could spend some time together!"

"Uh, no problem," Sonic said while scratching the back of his head, "Anytime Amy!" She smile and looked down then shooting her head back up to Sonic. She kept the smile on her face as she could only stare into Sonic's glistening eyes. She felt something different emitting from them, like so unseen force was making Amy feel as if she should just stand there with him, just staring. But it was getting late and she had to go home and daydream. She broke out of the trance with Sonic turned her body towards the door; her eyes did not leave Sonic's.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." Amy said as she started to head for her door. Sonic immediately woke up from the same trance and grabbed Amy's arm to stop her.

"Wait!" Amy's eyes grew wide as she turned around to see Sonic's once worried face become a relaxed face that was had the same stare as it did when they were in their trance together. Amy kept her eyes wide as Sonic held onto both of her shoulders. He slowly let go and cleared his through a bit.

"Amy..."

"Y...yeah Sonic?"

"Uh..look, we've known each other for a very long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah..."Amy didn't clearly know where Sonic was going with this.

"And we've going out to places together for quite some time now..."

"Yeah..."

"And I just hope you understand that I...I don't not like being around you Amy..." Amy got confused with the double negative in what he said.

"Uh, sure...I understand?"

"(Sigh) Good! Uh, and I just wanted to say that..." Sonic was getting sweaty now.

"Yeah?" Amy was getting anxious at what Sonic was going to say next.

"That...I've always liked us...'going out' together. I don't want you to think that I was shaking you off and the praying to God for you to stay away from me! I just think that your really nice to hang around with and I'm always here when you need me, okay?" Amy's tension loosened as the words that she wanted to hear did not come out the way she had wanted them to.

"Um, yeah, thanks..." She slowly put her head down in disappointment but didn't want Sonic to see how sad she was so she picked her head back up and looked at Sonic and trying to fake a smile, but of course, it wasn't working; her emotional feelings about how Sonic may never love her were getting to her. Sonic had noticed that Amy wasn't looking too good and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He knew that he wasn't doing a very good job in telling her that he loved her, but at the same time he didn't want to just blurt it out like it was some stupid excuse to make her stop crying, he wanted her to feel the heart-warming sensation of Sonic admitting his love for Amy.

"Amy...there's one more thing I wanted to tell you before you go..."

"(Sniff)Y...yeah?" Amy's voice began to come back. (When did it leave!)

"Amy, I just want you to remember this, always, and to never forget it. No matter what happens, I don't want you to forget this, alright?"

"S...sure...Sonic..." Sonic took a deep breath in.

"A...Amy Rose, I know that this may be a little sudden and all,but...I...I've fallen for you." Amy was blown away.

"S...Sonic...do...y...you really mean that?"

"Of course, I...I love you, Amy, from the bottom of my heart." Tears started to fill Amy's eyes but these tears were tears of joy, not sadness. What she said next was almost natural and only called Sonic this when she truly felt she needed to.

"S...S...Sonikku..." She couldn't hold in her excitement. She burst into tears.

"SONIKKU!" She lunged for Sonic. She quickly embraced him as they fell on Amy's front doorstep. She held onto Sonic tightly as he held onto her also, rubbing her back to try to make her calm down a bit. (Just a little itty bitty bit!) She lifted herself up so that she could see her wonderful lover as she lay on top of him. They entered another trance. Sonic was very happy that Amy took it the way he wanted her to. Ah, the feelings they felt when they gazed into each other's eyes, Amy's glistening from her tears and the light from the lamps outside. And, of course, it was all topped off with kiss. Sonic moved hid head closer to face as she did the same. They came together, closing their eyes slowly as their brushed against each other. Sonic took his other hand and gently placed it on top of Amy's head, pushing them together. The romance they felt was unbelievable and unimaginable. They now experienced true love and wanted it to last forever.

"Sonic and Amy...forever..." they thought as the kiss got stronger. To show that Sonic truly loved Amy, he gradually slipped his tongue into Amy's mouth. She moaned softly and she decided that they should continue their love-making indoors so nobody could hear the moans and groans of their love. They slowly released for air as they started to get up and brush their cloths off.

"C'mon, we should continue this, inside..."

"Uh, sure!" Sonic happily agreed and Amy slipped her finger into the top of Sonic's shirt and pulled him in to her house with a seductive look on her face. Sonic knew how much this meant to Amy and he was going to make it worth while for her. He grinned as he was led inside.

End Flashback...

It was definitely one of Sonic's most wonderful nights. I'll leave it at that, no further detail!

Anyway, Sonic and Amy walked down the streets of Station Square, arms wrapped together, and the feeling of love inside them. To them this love felt like a heart-warming feeling that filled them with many emotions. They needed to come out in words.

"I love you, Sonic, so much." Sonic could only blush and feel all those romantic feelings inside him about Amy as he responded to the comment.

"I love you, Amy. Always have, always will." Amy chuckled as she was feeling the same emotions. She held herself back from pouncing Sonic again since, first of all, they were in public, and second of all, she had been on top of Sonic lately since they have gotten together. Although Sonic and Amy had many bags in their hands, Amy still wasn't finished shopping.

"Oh, Sonic! Look a that! And that! Oh my gosh! That's so cute! Oh, let's go there!" Sonic was being pulled, tugged, and sucked into every store imaginable in Station Square plus its mall. Sonic tried to as if this was a good thing that they were going out and stuff but the lighter his wallet got, the more his idea was proven wrong. They ended up walking home with piles upon piles of bags hanging from every part of their body, there hands, arm, ears, some cradled in their arms, and some were balanced on their heads.

"Well, now that my wallet is empty, Amy, I guess we're going to go home now right?" Sonic almost started to plead.

"(Sigh) Alright. I'm glad we were able to spend some time together today, Sonic. I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome like that." Amy laughed and embraced Sonic. He took her into his own embrace as they walked down the sidewalk. They finally reached Amy's door step where they separated their bags, taking what was their's, as Sonic dropped Amy off at her house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Whenever Sonic dropped Amy off at their house, they would always remember the first time Sonic had told Amy that he loved her and the first time they ever made out completely on the same doorstep. And whenever Sonic dropped Amy of, they would always have a very long kiss. A deep, lustful, and romantic kiss. Amy just couldn't get enough of Sonic's sweet taste and Sonic couldn't get enough of Amy's luscious lips. They loved to just stand there, dropping all the things they had in their hands, or hanging on their body, and just falling into a lustful and romantic with their lips still intact. After a while of making out, again, and some feelly-touchy (Fun! Fun!), they got up, brushed their cloths off, picked their bags up and took their leave.

"Bye Sonikku! See you tomorrow my little tansei!"

"See ya, Amy! Love you!" The blue hedgehog left of in a blur as a gust of with blew many bags out of balance and almost knocked Amy over. Amy looked into the direction of which Sonic ran to for a few moments, let out a long sigh at the sight of he love gone into the streets, picked up her bags and went inside her home.

In about 2.361 seconds, Sonic was already in front of his house. He lived with Tails who had not been feeling well lately. He had something on his mind that was seriously bugging him and of course, as Tails always gets, he never tells anyone and he insists on not needing any help. Sonic walked into the dark house. Tails never turned the lights on. He feels as if they should conserve energy so that the bill is not so high. He also kept the lights off because it gave more power to his lab, in which he is always in. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello? Anybody home?" No answer. "Hey Tails! You here?!" Still no answer. After stepping into his house more and dropping the bags at the side of the front door he saw a bright light come down from the basement and heard some sounds of machines at work. He realized that Tails must have been at work doing something that Sonic wouldn't understand and couldn't hear him. Sonic walked towards the basement and went downstairs to see his buddy Tails. When he walked downstairs, he saw Tails slouched in front of a large table and sparks flying everywhere. Since Tails was much older, he used many more power tools more often and even ones that he created himself and didn't wear a helmet or anything to protect his face. Sonic walked towards Tails more and tapped his shoulder. The second Sonic touched him, Tails spun around, picked up a gun the he made, and pointed it towards Sonic's forehead. Sonic immediately went wide-eyes as his slightly raised his arms in surrender. Tails had a determined look on his face.

"Woah, woah, woah! Tails, it's me, Sonic!" Sonic stared cross-eyed at the tri-direction gun pointing towards him as Tails' expression went form going-to-kill to a relieved face. He slowly put the gun down and set it on the table.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sonic! I just get a little cautious when I'm home alone. Sorry."

"I...It's okay, I guess. You should try to at least turn some lights on or something that will brighten the house up so that you don't have to be so cautious all the time. I almost crapped my fricken pants when you did that!"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, I'm going to turn on some lights and go watch some TV if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead!" Tails said cheerfully.

"Well, see you upstairs, that is, if you ever come up!" Sonic chuckled to himself and started to walk away. Tails stared at Sonic as he waled away. He couldn't get enough of watching Sonic do things. It was just so amazing the way he did everything. Tails thought that the way Sonic walked, talked, ran, and saving everybody was just so amazing. Sonic was a role-model for Tails but as he could see, he didn't become anything like him. After all, he is a totally different face than Sonic. Tails let out a long sigh as he was mesmerized by the way Sonic walked out. Sonic heard this and turned his head to see Tails fidget and then turn around abruptly.

"Hey Tails? You alright?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Sure you don't want to talk about something?"

"No, not a thing. You?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Just a little...worried about you Tails."

"Why?"

"Just want to look out for you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"I'm sorry Sonic."

"Don't be. Just looking out for you."

"As am I, Sonic."

"Cool. Well, I'm leaving. Bye."

"...Bye" Sonic finished walking up the steps and then slowly started to close the door behind him, leaving a crack of space. Inside, Tails was having very deep thoughts. What he said to Sonic was a lie. He really _did _have something to say to Sonic and he did want to talk to him about what was bugging him and stuff, but he didn't have the courage to, not yet that is.

"I have to tell him, soon or later. I just hope he'll be able to deal with it. I don't want his and my life crushed by this impact of telling him." Tails started to feel around his chest area, rubbing it softly. "I hope everyone will understand...but what if they don't. What if they shun me like I was nothing and that it was too late to do anything. I just have to tell Sonic. Tomorrow, me and Sonic, alone. That has to be that perfect time." Tails detached his hand from his chest and placed it on the large table in front of him.

"I'm sorry Amy, I have to tell him, whether you like it or not, it has to be said..."


	2. How One Could Only Try, and Fail

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 2

A carmine echidna sat at about five stories high, peering down on streets of traveling lights and ants, what you would call people from up there. He had always seemed pleased when up there, alone, no one to disturb his peaceful moments, or at least he tried to make it seem that way. But the sound of honking horns and cars rushing by pierced through his thoughts to the point where he could not think correctly. He stood up from his cross-legged position, crossed his arms and began to think, think of a way to get back. His friends, mainly Sonic, had convinced him to stay with them at Sonic's house (No, he is not on top of Sonic's house.) rather than at the island. Knuckles had agreed and brought everything with him, including the Master Emerald. He was aflutter at the thought of being able to hang out with his friends, to have fun, to take part in many things that he once longed for. But now he thought differently, much differently. This way of life was not natural, not beautiful. His way of life before was heaven to him. I guess you could blame Sonic for pushing Knuckles the most.

"This way of life, no beauty, no peace, nothing that I seem to savor. It's about time that a toss away this life and return to true purpose in life; living a life around nature, and guarding the Master Emerald...the way I was supposed to." He transferred his view from the streets to the dark winter sky. He stared into its fulfilling darkness with his keen chromatic eyes and then soon gliding into it.

Sonic was placed on the right-hand side of the couch, elbow against the armrest as he watched race cars on television. He had a very bored expression on his face despite the time he spent with Amy. He had nothing to do but feed his eyes ionization from the television. He had decided to make something that would be eatable, standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. He didn't notice how Tails was practically stalking him from the doorway of his lab; watching every move, every step he took towards the inside of the kitchen. Sonic surveyed the kitchen, observing the complete and utter disgrace of a kitchen due to the attempt of making a pizza himself last night, thanks to Sonic. Scratching the back of his head in disagreement to _making_ some nutrients, he decided to order some pizza instead, reaching and grabbing the phone on the table next to couch.

"Hey, Tails!" Tails immediately stepped out of his lab at the sound of Sonic's voice, as if it was a signal for Tails to come on stage.

"Yeah Sonic!?" He said in a cheerful voice. That took Sonic by surprise and made the moment quite awkward in some way.

"Uh, how does pizza sound for dinner?" He said as he broke out of the awkwardness. Tails chuckled and turned around to face his lab entrance.

"Whatever keep you out of that kitchen is _fine _by me!" Sonic couldn't help but find the humor in that and laughed himself.

"Alright, pizza! Uh, pepperoni, right Tails?" Tails stopped himself from walking into his lab again to answer.

"You bet!"

"Alright." Sonic started to dial the number to the nearest pizza restaurant and put the phone to his ear. Tails could hear the ringing as he stepped back into his lab, turning his head to get a glimpse of Sonic one more time before turning it back around. He slowly walked down the steps into his lab and could hear Sonic order the pizza over the phone. He jogged over to his work area and began to get back to his work.

After Sonic had made the order, he hung up the phone and slouched back over to the couch and started to surf through channels. Tails was continuing his work in his lab, doing the same thing he did after Sonic had entered before. He wasn't just thinking of how to do his work correctly, he was thinking of a way to tell Sonic.

_"Man, I don't know how I'm gonna so this without Sonic freaking out. I just hope he'll understand. If there's anybody in this world who would understand, it's Sonic, I know it. Damn, I don't know what I'm going to do!" _Tails could barely concentrate on his work; it was bothering him that much. After about ten minutes of trying to work he stopped what he was doing and stepped out of his lab once again. When he came up, he witnessed the azure hedgehog sitting on the couch once again, still surfing through channels. Tails slowly walked up behind him.

"Uh, hey Sonic?" He turned around to see the kitsune behind him, his hands behind his back as he looked nervous while walking closer.

"Yeah, bro?" Tails thought of that word. Bro. Brother. Male sibling. It was as if it was just a bunch of lies to make him feel better, but all it did was destroy and tear him up inside. Tails had many second thoughts on what he was about to do. He took a soft, deep breath in through his nose and started to talk again.

"S…Sonic…," Tails tried to sound as if he wasn't nervous, but it wasn't working, at all, "I…I was just wonder…ing i….if…"

"Tails, are you alright?" Sonic interrupted. He could hear and sense the nervousness in his voice as if something was on his mind.

"Uh, yeah…well…"

"Here, Tails," Sonic removed the pillow next to him, which he was using as an armrest, setting it aside and then patting the clear area of the couch next to him loud enough to signal Tails to sit next to him, "Come here, is there something on your mind?" A bit flattered, Tails obeyed and sat next to Sonic. He knew this is where he would have to tell him. Here, alone in his house.

"S…Sonic, there's something….I need to tell you…" Sonic got a little curious and turned the television's volume down to hear Tails more clearly.

"Yeah Tails? What is it?" Tails only got more nervous.

"S…Sonic, I…I…I'm…" Just then, Tails nervousness was pierced by a loud ring. It was the doorbell. The pizza Sonic had ordered was here. Sonic jumped of the couch.

"Oh, that must be the pizza! Shit, they really are fast!" Sonic took out his wallet from his pocket and walked towards the door. Upon grabbing the pizza and handing the man the money, he shut the door behind him and ran to the kitchen table, placing the pizza on it. Poor Tails, unable to say a word from the sudden distraction. He just sat there, wide-eyed, as he was just about to open up to Sonic completely. It was as if all the effort of walking to the hedgehog and dealing with all the nervousness was for nothing. Finally, Sonic broke the silence.

"Hey Tails! Why don't you get some pizza before it's gone?" Tails broke out of his trance and sat up from the couch.

"No, I….I'm fine. I lost my appetite." He said in a very soft and miserable voice. He kept his head down slightly and started to walk back to the basement. Sonic knew that there was something definitely wrong with him. Sonic disconnected his mouth from the slice of pizza, stretching out the gooey cheese so the he would be able to chew and swallow his mouthful. He grabbed Tails' arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"C'mon Tails. I know you're hungry. Have a slice." He started to pull Tails closer to the table when Tails brushed his hand off his arm and just walked to the table himself. Upon sitting down on a chair in front of Sonic, he took out a piece of the pepperoni pizza, folded it, and started to take several bites from it.

"See, I told you, you were hungry." Tails couldn't help but smile at Sonic's true statement. He was going to resist his hunger and ignore any rumbling that went on in is stomach and then eventually reheat some pizza afterwards if Sonic had not grabbed his arm. Sonic was all too curious about how Tails was feeling and why he was feeling this way.

"So, what's been bothering you lately, Tails? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. I mean, yesterday you could barely talk to me and now today…Tails. What's wrong? You can tell me." That's just what Tails wanted, comfort. To know that his hero, Sonic, would understand everything he said to him. He knew that he had to tell him now, they were alone and Tails was perfectly comfortable.

"Well, there's something I…I need to tell you. Something very important…" Curiosity was building up.

"Yeah?"

"Sonic…I…I'm…a….a…" Suddenly, all noise was pierced once again as the door slammed open with a scarlet echidna in the doorway. Sonic and Tails' ears and heads shot up and observed as Knuckles shut the door behind him, walked past them, getting a glimpse of Sonic.

"Guys, I'm leaving!" Sonic stood up, setting his pizza down and walking away from the table.

"Where ya going, Knux?" The echidna turned his head but continued walking upstairs to his room.

"Back to Angel Island, I can't stay here any longer. It's just not right."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles would have to stop walking and talk to Sonic to make him realize that this isn't the way Knuckles was supposed to live.

"Sonic, look, you know I lived on Angel Island for quite a while and I had gotten so used to it. Now, this new, artificial way of life just isn't fitting me. I'm going to go back tomorrow and pack now." This was a little sudden for Sonic but he knew that is was going to happen sooner or later.

"Right…I'm sorry I pushed you into this. You do that." Sonic said softly. Knuckles felt partially bad for Sonic after the way he sounded but he knew that he would explain this more to him later.

When Sonic turned to back to the table, he the poor kitsune with his head slamming on the table. Sonic shook his head and sat back down at the table. Tails slowly picked his head up, looking at Sonic as if he just woke up before getting up and walking away.

"Hey Tails!" He stopped.

"You didn't finish. What did you want to say?" Tails lowered his head but didn't turn to face Sonic this time. Tails let out a short sigh and then started up again.

"Sonic, do you think…we could go out…" Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"What!?"

"For a walk! Go out…for a walk, together. Y'know, just to talk and get out for a while."

"Oh! Oh, well, I guess so, sure. I just need to tell Amy I'll be somewhere so that she won't bug me. Well, as much." That made Tails smile.

"Great. How about tomorrow morning. Maybe around ten o' clock."

"Sure. Do you want anymore pizza?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You didn't eat much though. You sure?"

"…Yeah. I'm going to go to bed. I'm getting tired."

"Alright. Well, good night…"

"Yeah. Thanks." Tails traveled up the stairs and to his room. He heard Knuckles starting to pack his bags to go and said good night to him too. Tails turned on a small lamp on the side of his bed and closed the door behind him; the only source of light coming from the lamp. Tails let out a deep and long sigh before slamming his hand against the door with tears trickling down from his muzzle.

_"Damn it…DAMN IT! Why…WHY?! Why can't I just say it!? Why can't I just have the moment where I can just confess it! This is just too much! Tomorrow…tomorrow is when it'll come out. It has to…" _

Tails removed his hand from the door and started to walk towards the bed. Upon sitting on it, he removed his shirt and pants, stripping to his boxers. Letting out a long sigh, feeling around his crotch area. It wasn't there. He lay down on his bed, covering himself to keep from the cold air. He closed his eyes before crying himself to sleep…


	3. Tails, The Vixen

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 3

_"How could you, Tails?"_

_"Sonic, please, I can explain!"_

_"No need. I…I just cannot believe you would hide something like this for this long. I thought we could just be ourselves, Tails, and not have to hide who we really are. I can't believe you."_

_"Sonic…"_

_"Tails…h…how could you?" She was shaking._

_"Cream…?"_

_"I…I loved you. I wanted to tell you at the right time, but now…you just killed me…"_

_"Cream…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anyone's, for that matter."_

_"Well it's a little too late for that now, isn't it."_

_"Amy…" She had a disgusted look on her face._

_"Out of all the things you could have done, Tails, this is the worst! You should just…go."_

_"But Amy!"_

_"We just don't want to see you again!" Tails' ears drooped down, as did his tails. He couldn't believe that this was coming from the people that he loved dearest, the people that had raised him for most of his life, given him a home, food, care, and family. Now, they are turning on him because of who he really was. He knew there was nothing more he could say, turned around, and started to walk away into the eerie darkness. While walking, he started to pass Knuckles. He had his arms crossed and a mean and disappointed look on his face. Tails stopped to look at him and maybe explain something to him, but all Knuckles did was shake his head and walk away._

_"Disgrace…" Knuckles said as he walked away, disappeared into the darkness surrounding everyone. Feeling more poignant, he continued to walk away until a sudden flash of blindness impaired his sight as he was engulfed into darkness._

Tails shot up from his nightmare, breathing heavy and examining is current whereabouts. After his sight was cleared from him rubbing his eyes, he was able to see his dim-lit room with rays of light shining through his curtains. He let out a long sigh of relief as he placed his hand on his upper-chest, still breathing heavily. After recovering his breath, he let out a long yawn and turned towards his bedroom door. How strange, the door was open. He had locked the door before he went to sleep. Could someone have the door to his bedroom? It did not bother Tails too much, what had bothered him was that he remembered that he was going to tell Sonic today. Letting out another sigh, he forced himself out of bed, putting one leg out of the bed at a time and finally was able to pull himself up.

He did what everyone does after they wake up, stretch them, crack their backs, necks, and any other crack-able body part. After realizing he was in his boxers, he quickly ran to his drawer and fitted into his morning pajamas. He then steeped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where he found his favorite blue hedgehog making his famous (not really) egg omelet. Of course, anybody who lived with Sonic would probably make a separate door for the kitchen and make sure that it was always shut and locked and if he ever tried to open it, he would receive either painful shock or the doorknob would become a ball of spikes, except for Tails. Tails always loved seeing Sonic cook, run, or just about anything, He loved watching him move around; his perfect figure everywhere just mesmerized Tails. As he walked into the kitchen, he tried to act as if he had not just watched every movement Sonic made the last 10 minutes he was in the kitchen. Sonic noticed Tails walking in and put a smile on his already cheerful face.

"Hey Tails!" Oh what words they were. They might have just sounded like a greeting to anybody, but to Tails, it was as if the love of his life that he had been with for so long still loved him with even more passion than ever before. As Sonic placed the plate on the table, Tails noticed that he did not sit to eat his omelet on the plate but instead stepped away from it and went to clean up the atrocious mess he made. Tails stood in confusion as the steaming omelet sat in front of him. Sonic did not want the kitchen to be in silence, he was especially cheerful today. (You do not really get that out of guys, I know. Maybe…hedgehogs?)

"I made that for you Tails. You going to eat?" Tails immediately snapped back into reality and focused on Sonic.

"Oh! You made this for me?"

"Yeah. I decided to try the kitchen out one more time and well, that is what cam out. I hope you like it." Tails turned his attention back to the omelet. He saw that this was probably this best-looking breakfast Sonic had ever made. Feeling flattered, Tails sat at the table with the breakfast already made for him. Utensils, napkins, orange juice (Tails' favorite drink), and two pieces of toast with butter on the side. (Don't go running for the kitchen now.) This made Tails' mouth water as he picked the fork and knife up to cut the cheesy omelet.

While Tails consumed his breakfast, Sonic sat in front of him at the table. With a face full of bread, cheese, egg, and juice, Tails looked up at Sonic with an innocent look on his face. This made Sonic chuckle a little before getting back to the main subject he was about to bring up.

"Were you alright last night Tails?" That had been a subject Tails did not want to bring up. Tails swallowed the fare in his mouth to continue the conversation.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he said blankly.

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet, y'know. I was about to go to bed when I heard you crying on the other end of the door."

"Oh…" Tails' ears drooped down as he rubbed the fur on his left arms with his right hand.

"So I went to get the key to your room and I saw you were crying in your bed," Tails felt completely horrible and embarrassed at what Sonic was saying, "I didn't know what to do so I told myself that I would wake up early to make you this breakfast."

"Oh…Sonic, y…you really didn't have to do this for me. You didn't need to go though all this trouble."

"No, no. This is the least I could do. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Tails said picking up the glass of orange juice, "I'll be fine. Hey, Sonic…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything," Tails said softly keeping his azure eyes on the indigo hedgehog getting up and preparing to wash the counter where he had made most of the breakfast.

After consuming his breakfast, Tails stood up from the table with his plates and cup in his hands. He walked to sink and was about to wash them when Sonic stopped him.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'll clean up."

"Please, this is the least I can do to thank you."

"Tails! It's alright, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now move!" Sonic's side lunged into Tails' as Tails was pushed away from the sink. He knew Sonic was playing around so he laughed at his action. Sonic continued to wash the remaining dishes; his smile was replaced with a neutral face, neither happy nor sad. He was just focusing on the dishes and making sure that they sparkled.

Tails walked back to the table and sat down, facing his one favorite hedgehog, Sonic. Something about Sonic was just so mystifying and beautiful this morning. It was as if his body was giving off some unseen, odorless scent that Tails could not resist. He just wanted to wrap himself around his slender body, and that is exactly what he intended. It put butterflies in Tails' stomach but he got up slowly and walked behind Sonic. He made sure he stayed quite so that he would not notice him. He positioned himself behind Sonic and finally pulled his arms out next to both sides of Sonic's torso. He wrapped his arms around Sonic as he pushed his body against his back. Sonic's eyes widened as he felt two furry arms wrap around him and a soft figure press up against him. He looked behind him to see the innocent fox resting his head on his upper back with a small smile on his face and his eyes closed. This sent chills up Sonic's entire body yet Tails' warm fur was very pleasing to him. He could not help but think about this awkward moment.

_"W…What the hell is Tails' doing?" _Tails, on the other hand, was enjoying this warm moment much more and not minding the spikes in his way.

_"Sonic…your body, so warm. Oh, how I have wanted to do this. Just to feel you, embrace you, just to feel how soft, well ignoring the spikes and all, and how passionate your body is. I wish we could stay like this forever." _Sonic could not help but blush at the sight of Tails' innocent and adorable face resting against him and could not help but find pleasure in this. However, he could not just stand there, speechless, while his friendly (obviously _very_ friendly) kitsune embraced him tightly; he had to question his action.

"T…Tails?" He opened his eyes slightly, still up against Sonic's warm body.

"Sonic…thank you, for everything you've done for me…" Sonic had not realized that everything that he has done for Tails' would end up like that. He did not know he would thank him in this manner.

"Uh, no problem, Tails." He held Sonic tighter as he nestled into his back. This was not going to last forever; Sonic definitely did not want it to.

As the moment went on, Sonic thought of anything that would make Tails release him and go onto that subject instead. He then remembered what Tails had said to him last night after they had the large pizza, which Knuckles who had finished packing and was going to leave for Angel Island soon later devoured the rest of it. Tails had told him that they were going for a walk through the Station Square Park at around ten o' clock. (10:00). That is what Sonic would use to distract Tails. Nevertheless, before Sonic could get the words out, a crimson echidna stepped into the kitchen with a case of belongings in each hand, Knuckles. As he walked in, he lifted his head up from the two cases.

"Okay, guys. I have all my things packed up so I'm going to be leavi…umm…" He witnessed the scene before him, a very disturbing one in his eyes. His eyes widened as he could only stare at the cobalt hedgehog and golden and ashen-haired fox embracing him. Sonic shot his head towards Knuckles as Tails opened his eyes completely. He released Sonic from his embrace and step away from his, his face red from embarrassment. Tails kept his head down as t not face Knuckles and Sonic had to come up with some kind of excuse of some sort to break the silence.

"Uh, Knuckles! You are awake early! Heh…" Knuckles glared at Tails and then back at Sonic.

"I'm always up at this time, Sonic." Sonic looked at the clock, it read 9:32 A.M.

"Oh! I guess I just wasn't checking the time, heh."

"Sonic…"

"Yeah, Knux?"

"What were you just doing with Tails?" This made Sonic's face red as his whole body heated up in a sweat.

"Um, yeah, well…y'see…uhh…it's like this…and…I was…and he was…uhh…" Sonic just could not come up with anything. His chest began to tighten up as the awkward moment continued. Tails was relying on Sonic to come up with something good since he did not have anything to tell Knuckles in their defense. He could not just tell him that he found Sonic so attractive and heart-warming that he just had to hold Sonic in his arms.

Suddenly, a cell phone ringtone from upstairs pierced the uncomfortable situation. (It played the opening theme of Sonic the Hedgehog 1 for the Sega Genesis.) Tails and Sonic let out a long sigh of relief.

_"THANK YOU, GOD!" _They thought. Sonic stared in the direction of the noise.

"Oh! That must be my cell! I'm…gonna go get that!" In a blue flash, Sonic rushed upstairs to answer his call. Knuckles tried to follow the path that Sonic took but could only stare at the staircase the he rushed through. He then turned his attention to Tails, who was hoping that Sonic had been there with him now.

"Tails…?" Tails rose his head to focus on Knuckles. It was his turn to come up with an excuse that would get him out of this situation.

"Um…yeah?"

"Care to explain?" Looking around to see if he could get any ideas from any objects, he took a look at the clock, it read 9:39 A.M. It was hard to believe it had already been seven minutes since Sonic looked at the clock. The time reminded Tails of what he had told Sonic last night about their walk at 10:00. He realized that it was getting dangerously close that time. That would be his excuse.

"Oh! Well look at the time," Tails said as backed into the doorway that led to the hallway of bedrooms, "I need to get ready for that walk I'm supposed to go to with Sonic. Well, I'm going to go get changed. See ya!" Tails bolted through the hallway and into his room where he slammed the door shut and locked it. Breathing heavily, Tails slid down to his carpeted floor as he rested the back of his head on the hard-wood door.

"Damn, that was close. But it was enjoyable while it lasted," Tails whispered to himself.

Knuckles decided to leave the subject and focus on traveling back to Angel Island. Sonic walked down the steps at a normal pace to find the Knuckles on slouched on the couch taking one final break before departing. Sonic searched around but he couldn't Tails.

"Hey Knuckles, you know where Tails is?" Knuckles turned his head to face Sonic.

"He said something about you and him going for a walk through the park and ran off to get changed."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I better go get changed too. Oh yeah, when are you leaving Knuckles?" The crimson echidna rose from the couch and picked up his bags.

"I need to go tell everyone that I'm leaving. They would be upset kind of upset if I left without saying goodbye. You know how sensitive some of them are, right?"

"Yeah. Well, it was nice seeing you around. I hope you enjoyed it."

"It was nice here, but you have to understand that this just doesn't suit me, Sonic. I need a more natural life where I was supposed to be. Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll see you later."

"See ya, man." As Sonic waved good bye, Knuckles walked out of the house and down the sidewalk to the rest of his friends' houses. Now, it was just Sonic and Tails. Sonic walked to his room in the hall and closed to door behind him to have some privacy.

Tails walked out of his room and smoothed out his cloths that he wore for this kind of outside weather. He wore a sweatshirt with the word "Fox" on it. (Plain and simple, people, he's a fox.) Tails looked down at the end of the hallway to see the doorway of Sonic's bedroom. The door was almost completely closed; Tails could see into his bedroom. He heard cloths plummeting to the floor. He knew Sonic was getting changed. How could Tails resist the view of his beloved hedgehog getting undressed. He tried to hold himself back from sneaking up to Sonic's bedroom door and peering into it to witness him. Of course he couldn't! Tails quietly snuck towards the door and peered into the crack that was the opening Sonic had left. He took a close look into the room but made sure that he didn't make any noise, like opening the door. He saw Sonic had his back towards the doorway and was shirtless . Just seeing this aroused Tails and cause his face to turn red. Suddenly, Sonic started to unzip his pants and let the fall to his carpeted flooring. Tails' face was now beat red as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't turn back, no matter how much the little voice inside him said to, he had to keep watching. Then, what he was about to see was going to be too much. Sonic, still not noticing Tails practically stalking him, started to take the two sides of his boxers and slowly pull them down, revealing his naked ass. Tails was no longer white and orange, he was pure red. The sight of Sonic standing nude in the middle of his room was just too much. Tails could feel his crotch area getting moist and started to crawl away from the room into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Once again, Tails lay on the floor of his bedroom, but this time he was beat red and was breathing even heavier than he would his entire life. Holding onto his crotch area, Tails started to rock back and forth against the wall. He was just too aroused that he couldn't hold himself back.

_"Oh God, Sonic. Why do you have to taunt me this way? Why do you have to be so sexy?! Oh, God what I'd do to you." _Tails thought to himself.

Well, after the whole scene Tails had and after Sonic got changed, the two departed to the Station Square Park. Sonic had insisted on walking there and, of course, Tails had agreed.

Once the two arrived at the park, all they really did was walk the long, paved paths that led them in nowhere in particular and talked about a few subjects such as:

What Tails did in his lab.

The mysterious figure peering in Sonic's bedroom while he was changing.

What Sonic and Amy did after their shopping spree night.

What Cream was thinking about right now. wink wink

Suspicions of why Knuckles really left for Angel Island.

Why Tails was getting so damn tall.

What the hell is Amy doing with all the stuff Sonic bought for her.

What was bugging Tails so much.

That's what led to Tails' uncomfortable state. What was bugging Tails so much? Sonic wanted to find out and see if he could do anything for his buddy to help him. This led to Sonic asking why Tails had hugged him in the kitchen. That was it. He couldn't take this any longer. This was the time he would tell Sonic.

Tails tried to avoid the subject until he pretended to see something in the woods and chase it. Sonic, of course, fell for it and followed Tails. When he thought they were deep enough, Tails stopped chasing the invisible being and rested against a tree. Sonic had not lost any of his stamina and was confused about their situation.

"Tails, what was that thing?"

"I don't know. I just thought it looked suspicious so I went after it. I'm sorry you had to come with me."

"No, no! It's alright Tails. Besides, it's nice here. Enjoying this area with peace and quite…ness. Nobody around, just you and me pal." That's just the way Tails wanted it to be.

Tails rose from the tree and looked off into the distance. This was it, no disturbances, no one to ruin the moment, nothing to pierce the silence. Just him and Sonic. Tails turned his attention to Sonic who was standing again the tree with one foot up against it and the other supporting him form the ground.

"Um…Sonic?" Sonic's attention traveled to Tails now.

"Yeah Tails?" This was it.

"There's…something…I…I need to tell you." Sonic got more curious.

"What is it, bud?" Tails held onto himself.

"I've hidden this for so long, I don't know how to say this."

"…Tails…"

"I guess…I…I'll have to show you, Sonic…" Tails could do nothing to stop this.

"…Sonic…I…I'm sorry… that…I've been hiding it until now. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry…" Tails reached for the patch of white fur and started to slowly dig into its sides, releasing it from his chest…

Upon removing it, she allowed it to plummet to the snow-covered earth, revealing two fairly-sized breasts. Tails also removed the patches of fur (they were really just fur-covered metal plates) below her chest and around her waist until all the removable piece were set to the ground. Sonic's eyes grew wide as he was now witnessing the real Tails. Tails, the vixen (female fox).

"Sonic…I'm a female…"

BING! BING! BING! BINGO! ZINGA! YATSEE! JENGA! (I don't care if I spelled them wrong.)

"T…Tails…" Sonic had taken a few steps back from the devastation and was sweating at the now very feminine look of Tails. She had slim curves and a very slender waist. Her body was magnificent. Sonic had no idea why she would wanted to hide that.

And in the words of Icy Shayde:

"It hit him. Like a fucking train…"

_-Her Way, All The Way, No Exceptions, Chapter 1, By Icy Shayde_


	4. How to Plan a Dinner

Note: This chapter is to basically connect the upcoming chapters. Which mean that is is not climactic what so ever. **_

* * *

_**

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 4

Devastation. That's what Sonic felt when he had found out that Tails had been a vixen this whole time. Well, it certainly answered a few questions. As a matter a fact, many questions. It was something so different and so sudden that Sonic had no idea what to do. He just stood there, further away from Tails than he was before. It was a strange sight to see Tails as a very feminine and quiet sexy vixen than a perfectly male-looking fox. Tails knew about this devastation that Sonic was feeling and was expecting him to say something like, _"Tails, I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" _She braced herself for such an impact and anything else Sonic would throw at her with her head down and a depressing look on. Finally, the silent wind gusted words.

"T…Tails…" Tails had to respond immediately otherwise the moment would have gotten even more awkward than it already was.

"Please, Sonic, I can explain!" she announced, shooting her head up. Tails still had her arms wrapped around her to cover her naked breasts. Sonic noticed how uncomfortable Tails was and had no intention of rubbing the fact that nothing would ever be the same and that she would be treated way differently now that she is of the female species. He knew that one wrong word could bring Tails to tears; he had to take this one step at a time and with each step, a comforting word.

"Please, Tails, it's alright…"

"No it's not!"

"Wuh?" Sonic was confused; he was only trying to help. Could he have failed already?

"I know what you're thinking, you'll never look at me the same way ever again and everyone will hate me for not saying this earlier. Sonic…I'm so sorry…" Her voice sounded brittle as tears formed in her eyes.

_"Just great, the one thing I was trying hardest NOT to happen! Great, what the hell am I going to do now? Ok, Sonic, just use comforting words and just calm him…her down. Alright, here we go." _Sonic thought to himself. He attempted to calm Tails down again.

"Stop Tails, Please, no more tears. I know that you're thinking all these bad thoughts and all, but you need to lighten up. I mean, this may sound a bit weird, but, I don't mind this change." Just then, hope had shone upon Tails as now she felt that revealing her secret wasn't going to be as heart-breaking as she expected.

"Y…you really mean that?" Sonic knew he was getting somewhere.

"Of course, Tails. No matter who you are, you'll always be my best bud. You know that!" Sonic noticed he was closer to Tails than he had expected.

When Sonic thought that all of Tails' tears would be gone, they soon came into sight again, but these weren't the same tears as last time, these were tears of hope.

"Sonic…t…thank you…so much. I knew someone would understand. Thanks for always being there for me, especially now. I really do need someone like you around me."

"Don't worry Tails, I'll be here for you, I'll always be there! It's never like me not to, right?" Sonic chuckled to himself, as did Tails. She was speechless, although she had expected some support from someone; she had never expected such comfort like this. She felt such a ray of hope through her that she let go of herself and wrapped her arms around Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog didn't find this surprising since this has happened before but not like this, he never felt a pair of breasts press up against him. Actually, he had, but not ones from Tails, this was new. Sonic then took Tails in his own embrace, knowing she would enjoy that. This was very enjoyable to Sonic in many ways. First, since Tails was now topless, he could feel the full effect of her warm fur against his chest. If you had felt this fur, it would feel hundreds of soft strands of fur up against you as they all came together to form a large cushion on you. Second, now that Tails was a vixen, Sonic could feel Tails' sexy aura more. And come on, who wouldn't want a topless girl up against you! Finally, he made Tails smile, only a little bit, though. This wasn't exactly a moment to be celebrating about, anyway.

As the two stood in the middle of the woods, the vixen embracing the comforting hedgehog was still weeping and nestling into Sonic's chest. To stop the tears from flowing, Sonic rubbed the lament fox's back up and down to sooth her and clam her nerves down. Tails clenched Sonic's shirt to release any rage she needed to get out of her system.

No matter how much Sonic wanted to stay in the same embrace, he knew that they would have to go home and solve this predicament somehow. Releasing Tails, the vixen picked her head up to look up at her idol. Her eyes were still swelled from the tears that were still trickling off her snout.

"C'mon, Tails, let's go home. We'll deal with this there."

"Right…" Sonic held the kitsune's hand as they started to walk through the forest.

Reader: Wait…isn't Tails still topless?

Kitsuneharinezuminakkuru: That's right!

While Sonic lead Tails out of the forest, he couldn't help but notice one thing wrong.

"Uh, Tails?" The kitsune shot her head up.

"sniff Yeah?"

"I think you forgot your breast plates." Tails looked down to see that her tits still, well, out there. Gasping, she ran in the opposite direction to fetch her belongings. Sonic stood there, smiling and shaking his head.

Switching off to Amy and Cream now!

"Oh my God! How could Sonic do that?" yelled a certain pink hedgehog. Amy was pacing around the room with a 2 pairs of eyes following her, which in this case is Cream and Cheese. (Yum…) Amy had been annoyed at the fact that Sonic was somewhere with Tails and not with her. She was still constantly complaining.

"I mean, like, how could Sonic do this! Like, we're supposed to be together forever! T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r f-o-r-e-v-e-r! That means we go everywhere _together!_ I don't even know where he is, what he's doing or what he could possibly be showing Tails now! This is insane that he insisted on us not going anywhere today! I mean, like…" (As much as I would love to continue Amy's constant complaining…I'm not. I mean, I'm even getting annoyed, and I'm writing it!)

As Amy continued her irritating babbling, Cream felt like getting up from the couch and slapping Amy across the mouth and Cheese kept his "ears" closed. (I'm not sure how a chao hears anything.)

"Amy!" Cream yelled. The pacing hedgehog stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the intruding rabbit.

"Yeah?"

"Um, let me see…oh yeah! Shut the hell up!"

"But I still can't get over how Sonic did this to me! I mean, this is unbearable being without him! Don't you think so?" Cream kept and uninterested look on her face to send out the message that she didn't care…at all. Amy, on the other hand, was not receiving that certain message…

"No, and as a matter of fact, I don't really care. You focus on Sonic too much, Amy! Just relax and do something else like…..cooking!" Cream suggested. Amy was not convinced.

"But I can't! He means so much to me even since he expressed his love to me!"

Flashback…

(NO! Don't do it, Kitsuneharinezuminakkuru. You know it's going to take a shit load of time!)

End of Flashback…

"Look, Amy, I suggest you sit down, take a breather, and do something else!" When Amy was about to open her mouth again for another excuse to keep babbling, Cream interrupted. "Not Sonic-related!" Amy kicked the floor and walked towards the staircase. Cream had thought that Amy would sit on the couch with her.

"Where are you going Amy? Sit with me here with me!"

"Nah, its ok, Cream. I just need to lie down in my bed for a minute. Besides, it'll give you time to talk about me and Sonic behind our backs with Cheese! I know how much you love doing that!" Amy kidded with her. She tended to always make fun of Cream like that and now the rabbit had a comeback ready for the unaware hedgehog.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna come over there and bitch-slap ya shit-bag!" Amy's eyes widened. She had never heard this come from Cream before and was very unaware that she was just kidding. She turned her whole body to face the chuckling rabbit.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!" She snapped back.

"Uh, uh! It ain't goin' down like that, whore!" Amy said, shaking her head in random directions.

"Oh! You wanna go, girl!?"

"C'mon! Bring it, bitch!"

"That's it!" Cream jumped up from the couch and walked up to Amy, opening her arms slightly. When Cream was only a few inches away from Amy, she slapped her, right across the face. Amy put her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh my God! I was just kidding!"

"I am so sorry!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I said I was sorry!" To get back at the worried rabbit, Amy slapped her, also across the face.

"Oh my God!"

Here we go…

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

With the slapping occurring, Cheese couldn't bear watching them fight like that so tried to pull them away. Amy accidentally missed Cream, from dodging her, and slapped Cheese.

"Uh! You slapped my Cheese! You bitch!"

Here we go again…

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cheese slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cheese.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cheese.

Cheese slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Cheese.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cheese.

Cheese slapped Amy.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cheese.

Cheese slapped Cheese.

Cream slapped Amy.

Amy slapped Cream.

Cream slapped Cheese

(And so on…)

As the constant…slapping went on, the door started to ease open and a crimson echidna stepped in. Peering at the sight before him, he shook his head in disbelief. He just needed to interrupt their slapping fest.

"Uh…you guys alright over there?" The slapping trio shot their head towards Knuckles. He was surprised at the look of their faces; all them were dark red with hand prints. "Why am I always walking into a stupid moment with everyone?" he said to himself. Amy stepped forward.

"Knuckles! What brings you here?"

"Oh! Well, I just wanted to tell you all that…I won't be staying here anymore." A group of gasps followed.

"Where are going?" Cream said stepping up next to Amy.

"Back to Angel Island. This kind of life is just too…artificial for me. I'm sorry to go on such short notice like this." Amy grew sad as she tried to hold beck her tears, but it wasn't working since they were filling her eyes anyway. Knuckles felt terrible about what he said, but he had to go sometime.

"Um, Amy…I'm sorry…"

"No! It's ok. This was just so sudden."

"Yeah…Sorry about tha…huh?" He was interrupted by a tight embrace. Knuckles looked down to see Amy wrapped around him.

_"Wow, I didn't realize that I leaving would be such a bad thing. I guess it's because she's known me for quite a while. I guess I should do something." _He thought.Knuckles put her into her own embrace, _just _to comfort her. (Yeah right!) Amy on the other hand was admiring the moment.

_"Oh my, I never got to feel Knuckles like this before. He's so muscular! It's moments like these that make me seem that Sonic is so out. Oh my God! I'm hitting on more than one guy! I'm a whore! No Amy! You're not a whore! You're not whore! Just think of Knuckles all wimpy and flimsy. ……It's not working! He's too sexy!" _(…O.O)

"If Sonic was here, boy would he be pissed!" Cream emphasized. Amy turned her head towards, still keeping her same embrace on Knuckles.

"Well he's not! Ha!" She then stuck her tongue out at her before nestling her head on Knuckles' well-built chest. The innocent echidna cocked and eyebrow as he still kept his sight on Amy.

"Well, I'm not _as _pissed off since we already laid each other." That voice was familiar. When Amy heard this, she quickly jumped away from Knuckles' embrace and stepped towards Cream. It was Sonic. He leaned on the bar in Amy's kitchen. Amy's eyes were wide and her face was even redder than with the hand prints on her. Knuckles wasn't red since he knew he was innocent. (I meant his muzzle wasn't red. His fur couldn't get any more red because…well…if your color blind, I'm sorry.) Sonic walked towards the crowd that was in the living room, which in this case (for the slow people) is Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Cheese. He walked up to Amy casually and kept his hands in his pockets.

"So…whatcha guys up to? Huh?" Knuckles took this whole moment as if there was no embracing.

"Well, I was just telling them that I was leaving for Angel Island and they got all teary-eyed and…stuff."

"Yeah, I sorry to hear that your leaving, man."

"Yeah, well, Y'know…"

"OH! Wait!" Cream flinched at the sudden burst of energy out of Amy. Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then out.

"Yes, Amy?"

"We should have a farewell dinner for Knuckles and invite everybody!" Sonic closed his eyes once again and pinched the area between his eyes.

"Oh, God!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sonic! This one will be important! Knuckles is leaving for a _floating island_! That's pretty far away! I think we should have a dinner for him!" Sonic sighed. He knew how her "big dinners" went. She would always be busy in the kitchen and would act like a bitch to everyone and order them around to do stuff like setting the table up, making sure the food is good, and not to bother her. It was as if her dinners were her PMSing time. But he wanted to make her happy.

"Alright! You can have the dinner."

"WOO!" Amy lunged at Sonic and tightly held him. He almost coughed up his lower intestines. "I'll do the cooking!" Amy announced before running off to the kitchen. Sonic let out another sigh and shook his head. He knew what he had just triggered.

"Hey, Sonic?" He turned his head to Knuckles.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were with Tails."

"I was."

"…Then where is he?"

"Oh! Well, we went home and we talked for a little bit. But then Tails wanted to be left a lone for a bit."

"Was there something wrong?"

"NO! No! Nothing! We were fine. He must have felt sick or something." Sonic hesitated saying that. He was lying. Tails was very upset at his current state and wanted to be alone. She didn't want the embarrassment of baling her eyes out in front of him…again. Who know what else she could be doing…


	5. Fragile Triangle

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 5

The telephone rang. Vector lifted his once relaxed feet and maneuvered his body to set them on the ground. Stretching him to loosen his tight muscles, he yawned, opening his large snout. There hadn't been any calls for the Chaotix Team lately for…whatever...reason except calls for the crocodile himself from Vanilla (Cream's now even older mom.) He reached for the phone, picking up the receiver and holding up to the side of his face.

"Team Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector speaking."

"Oh my God, Vector, I'mhostingadinneratmyhouseforKnucklesbecausehe'sleavingtogobacktoAngelIslandtomorrowandwewanthimtostayforanotherdaysothatwecanallsayfarewelltohimsothathewon'tforgetanyofusandIwantyoutobeheretodosoandyouhavenosayinthemattersoI'llseeyoulaterthenokBYE!" Vector heard a click at the end of the line, signaling Amy was disconnected, before he let out a long sigh. Placing the phone down on the base, he turned himself towards the cross-legged, violet chameleon sitting on the floor. Espio knew what the call was about.

"Amy?" He said without opening his eyes, still concentrating on his Chi.

"Yeah…" Vector sighed back.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah…" He repeated.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"Usually time I'm sure." The crocodile laid his head back.

"Great…" Espio exaggerated, "Should we go?"

"Well it does seem like something important this time. I mean, Knuckles is leaving for good!"

"KNUCKLES IS LEAVING!?" The loud bee flew into the room, its buzzing sound ringing in the ears of Vector and Espio.

"What are you so excited about?" Espio asked the over-active bee.

"Knuckles always used to get so pissed at us, remember? Now he's going to leave for good! I can come out of hiding!" Charmy lifted his arms in the air.

"You were never in hiding, retart!" Vector shouted. Charmy just stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

"So when is this dinner thingy?" He asked, peering at Vector.

"Don't know, I guess tonight. But remember, we do NOT, I repeat, NOT go ANYWHERE near THAT HOUSE until Amy's calls to complain about where we are. You know how she gets." Everyone had flashbacks of Amy's previous dinners, the yelling and screaming and Amy's bright red face getting redder and redder as time passed. Horrifying, most likely. After a few more minutes of chilling images, the team went back to their original actions, resting their heads, buzzing in boredom, and focusing on chi.

The telephone rang. Omega opened his eyes; they shone a bright blood color. Shutting off his recovery mode and starting is traveling mode, he sat up from the hard, wooden chair he sat in and stomped his way towards the phone. Picking up the receiver, he said in a low-tone voice, "Rouge Residence, Omega speaking."

"Oh my God, Omega, I'mhostingadinneratmyhouseforKnucklesbecausehe'sleavingtogobacktoAngelIslandtomorrowandwewanthimtostayforanotherdaysothatwecanallsayfarewelltohimsothathewon'tforgetanyofusandIwantyoutobeheretodosoandyouhavenosayinthemattersoI'llseeyoulaterthenokBYE!" He heard a click at the other end of the line before gently setting it back on the base. Omega logged Amy's quick message and corrected it to read it correctly. Rouge came down the steps, examining the jewel she had recently stolen from an unknown shrine. She twisted her hand to get all the details before looking up at Omega who was eerily staring at her. His eyes targeted her body…up and down. (Sure, ok! Omega thinks Rouge is hot! Robotic hormones I guess…) finally, after feeling awkward and slightly violated (she had no idea if Omega was able to see through her cloths or something…wow, that would be sexy!) and spoke to him.

"Umm…yeah, Omega?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Rouge, Amy has called about…"

"An important dinner?" Rouge interrupted.

"Affirmative."

"Great…" Rouge exaggerated while rolling her eyes, She knew about these dinners as much as Vector did, the yelling, the screaming, the PMSing, the forcing, the worst things about the dinner. The only thing that everyone looked forward to was the dinner it's self. Amy always made the best dinners, especially for Sonic. (No dip!) Rouge continued, "And I'm sure it's at the same time she has it every dinner. So what's the occasion now?" She dropped herself onto one of the leather couches around as she awaited fro Omega's answer.

"The reason being is that Knuckles is leaving for Angel for good and Amy wants a farewell dinner…"

"KNUCKLES IS LEAVING!?" The jaw-dropped bat sprang up from the leather couch. The silence in the room was enough to her the leather in the couch blow back up, making a crinkling noise. Omega, on the other hand, did not/could not change his expression.

"Affirmative…"

"WHY!?"

"Reason unknown…"

"We're gonna go up to Knuckles right now and talk him out of it! C'mon Omega!" She stomped in the kitchen to grab her keys, took Omega's arm, and started for the door.

"Stop…" The aggravated bat stopped in her tracks and turned around to see who was halting her and released her puppet. It was Shadow. He leaned his back again the wall on the bottom of the staircase. He turned his head to get a view of Rouge; he gave the same dark glare he always gave her since they met. He pushed himself off the wall and started to slowly walk towards them. "You know what'll happen when you take even one step into that house, right?"

Shadow had a point, Amy would put them to work and scream at them when they step one foot even _around _the house. It wouldn't be a smart idea to go there just yet.

Rouge calmed herself down to respond to Shadow.

"You're right, Shadow, we'll just have to go when she starts complaining over the phone about where we are."

"I'll go instead…" Shadow said, walking past the two. Their eyes went wide as they followed Shadow until he closed the door behind him. They could believe what he just did. It was almost like sacrifice, except worse; they wouldn't even be able to see his dead body. Rouge turned to Omega, her face and body still in shock.

"He's a goner."

"Affirmative…"

About 4.968 seconds later, Shadow arrived at Amy's front door step. Although he did not hear anything from the other side, he knew that something, anything could be happening on the other side. He took a deep breathe, exhaled, and knocked on the door. He waited a few second before he heard the door unlock to reveal the blue hedgehog himself.

"Umm…yeah, Shadow?" Shadow kept the same expression on his face even though he was surprised that everything was normal in Amy's house, for now, that is.

"Faker…" Sonic slammed the door shut in Shadow's face.

"Don't worry, it was just Shadow! We're all going to be fine!" he announced as if they were on a plane about to crash. He turned back around to the door and opened it. Shadow was no longer there. Sonic stuck his head out of the door, looking to the left and then to the right. Shadow was completely gone. He shut the door, this time he didn't slam it and turned around. To his startling surprise, Shadow was right in front of him now. Shadow shook his head and walked to the couch, sitting next to Knuckles.

"That's getting old, Sonic." The blue hedgehog walked into the kitchen and leaned himself against the bar.

"I could say the same thing about your face, Shadow." Sonic responded. Shadow just brushed it off and rested his head against the head of the couch before remembering what he had come for.

"Why are you here?" Knuckles said. He tried to make it sound as polite as possible.

"For you." the dark hedgehog replied. Knuckles cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. Shadow still had his head against the polyester couch.

"…Me?" the echidna said awkwardly.

"Yeah, Rouge wanted me to tell you something."

"Oh! Ok, whew! I was gonna say…"

"What…?"

"Nothing! Nothing, just a little awkward there…"

"You're sick."

"You're the one sounding like your hitting on me!"

"What is your problem?"

"Just forget it! What did Rouge want to tell me now?" They finally got back onto subject.

"Right, she's really pissed at you when I told her that you were going back to Angel Island. She wants to know why you're doing this." Knuckles sighed. Even though he had only explained it twice, he was annoyed at the fact that the word didn't spread like wild fire like had predicted it would.

"It's because I miss my old, natural life and I feel that I should be living that way instead of this way. So, I'm going back." Shadow looked completely uninterested. Knuckles just rolled his eyes, feeling as if telling him his short story was just a waste of time, and rested his elbow on the arm rest of the couch.

Amy on the other hand was starting to boil water for the vegetables and pasta and pre-heated the oven for the ham and other meat. She wasn't insane yet, but the time would come, and everybody would have to be ready and prepared for the worst. She finally noticed the pair of emerald eyes following her, lovingly of course. She smiled at those eyes as she closed the freezer door. She walked up to the other side of the bar and leaned against that, almost imitating Sonic's position. They gazed into each other reflecting and alluring eyes.

"Hey…" Amy said softly so that only Sonic would hear it, so she hoped.

"Hey…" He replied. Their faces came closer and closer together until they met into a kiss. It made the two lovers hot knowing that they were doing that in front of their guests. But not only that, but the passion of it all, even though it was just supposed to be a little, quick touch of the lips, it had turned into lusty and very romantic lip-lock. After removing his lips from hers, he slowly slid down to her neck and started to slowly and gently kiss that. She giggled as his moist lips caressed the bottom of her neck.

"Sonikku!" Her voice got louder as Sonic lifted her bare arm and started to stroke that as well. Amy took one of her hands and started to scratch the back of Sonic's left ear. The blue hedgehog ended his arm-kissing and started to move his head on one side out of pleasure. He always loved getting scratched in the back of the ear, it felt nice because it was one of the hardest places to get to and Amy always knew where it was. Eventually, it felt so good that Sonic rested his head on the table as Amy peered down out her lover. It almost looked like Sonic was her pet.

"Hey Sonic…" She whispered to him.

"Yeah?" His smile grew as the scratching continued.

"You should go see Tails. He's probably alone. It would be nice if he was here early to help out with dinner. What do you say? Go get Tails…for me?" Amy sounded as if the job was only to make _her _happy.

"Sure…I guess so." Sonic picked his head up, gave Amy a large grin, and then raced off.

"You guess are FUCKING sick!" Knuckles yelled from the couch after Sonic left.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she snapped back.

"What business!? I've got nothing to do and I'm bored as hell!"

"Well why don't you go see Rouge? Or as you would put it: Rougey-poo!" She teased as she walked back to the stove. Knuckles' muzzle turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Rougey-poo?" Shadow asked awkwardly.

"I swear I didn't say that!" He tried to cover himself up, it wasn't working.

"You said it over the phone when you were talking to her just a few days ago!" They continued their argument as Shadow tried to tune them out with the television and not giving a damn.

About 3.847 second later, Sonic appeared at his house and walked in. Of course, no lights were on and only the basement light shone. Sonic sighed and walked down the basement stairs. When he spotted Tails, he was found that the vixen was sitting at her workbench and covered her head with her arms. She was wearing her chest plates; she looked more like a guy now. It looked as if she had been crying. Sonic felt that Tails was acting pretty emo (emotional) lately. As he walked towards Tails, the stressed kitsune could sense someone's presence. There was somebody behind her walking closer and closer and she wanted to be alone. Tails had built up much stress and anger in her; she even didn't know where some one it came from. She had and wanted to release it all on someone or something.

And then, there it was, next to her, her tri-direction gun. It looked temping to her. Did she want to use it? Why not on the person behind her? It didn't matter who was approaching her, she wanted her stressfulness out.

She reached for the gun and held it in her hand, her finger at the trigger. She closed her eyes tight letting tears trickle off on the table. She pushed herself up and off the table and swung her arm towards Sonic.

"Leave me alone!" Aiming for no where in particular, she pulled the trigger. The sound of a gun shot filled the room.

Tails started to breath very heavily now. She had no idea what she had done, that is, until she noticed the three bullet holes on Sonic. That's right, it was Sonic. He was stunned by the bullets as the piercing pain through him sent him falling to his knees. He pressed his hand against the wound.

"T…Tails…" His head hit the ground as his shirt reddened with blood. Tails dropped her weapon as more tears filled in her eyes.

"Sonic!" She screamed. She ran towards him and knelt down next to him. "Oh my God, Sonic! I didn't mean it, I swear! No, SONIC!!"

"…ails…" He tried to strain some words out. Tails immediately paid attention.

"Sonic?"

"C…all…A…my…please…"

"Right!" Tails reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell. Sonic was on the main wallpaper. He sped dialed Amy's number and waited for an answer. There was click on the other end of the line as a feminine voice came into hearing.

"Hello?"

"Amy!"

"Tails?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" She knew Tails was crying on the other end.

"Amy…" She said softly, "Sonic's…been shot…"


	6. Anger and Innocence

__

Sorry about not updating...for a while...I have been sort of dead for the past month. You can all thank MarioDS01 for giving me hope and preventing me from giving up on this story...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 6 

Amy dropped the receiver, stunned by the words she had just heard. There, in the middle of the kitchen, she stood motionless, her eyes wide with grief. No, it couldn't be possible. Anybody, anyone but him. How could a hero like him, Sonic the Hedgehog…be shot? Who could have possibly done something such as this? …Tails? No, why would he (she) want to do this? If anything, something went entirely wrong, and Amy was determined to get every piece of information she could. This was her problem now.

Knuckles heard the loud sound of the receiver being suddenly dropped and turned to see what it was about. Shadow did as well, his bored expression on his face unchanged. The crimson echidna, being more concerned than the hedgehog next to him, decided to speak up.

"..umm, Amy?" He asked.

"…" She did not utter a word.

"…Amy?" He repeated.

"S…S…So…" Knuckles could hear her trying to say something.

"Are you alright Amy?"

"So…Soni…" Knuckles still couldn't make out the words.

"What, Amy? I couldn't hear what you said…

"SONIC'S DEAD!"

The incredibly loud sound of Amy's scream made all the power in the house, and a few houses around it, shut off. It only lasted maybe 3 or 5 seconds before the power came back up. When the lights came on, it was plain to see that Amy had already ran out the door.

Knuckles needed to take a moment to figure out whether everything in the house was fine and what just happened before realizing that Amy darted out the door. The sudden power problem made Knuckles' heart jump for a second, not showing it, of course. Shadow acted as if nothing happened. Rolling his eyes, he returned back to his previous position on the couch. Knuckles looked around one more time before lifting himself off from the couch.

"Where'd she go!?" The sound of a car starting then speeding off was heard. It came from outside.

"Damn, she's fast! She's gonna get out of control!" Knuckles jumped over Shadow's legs that stretched from the couch to the edge of the table in front of it and ran out of the house, getting his keys from his pocket along the way. He slammed the door behind him and got into his car, speeding off into the suspected direction Amy drove off to.

After spending a few more seconds on the couch, the dark hedgehog finally jumped out of his position before and stretched his muscles out.

"Well, best follow them…" Shadow took his time to get to the door. Due to that, a certain, creamed colored rabbit spotted him while rushing down the steps behind him.

"Shadow! All the lights went out suddenly. You know what happened?" She asked. The dark hedgehog stopped and then paced towards Cream, grabbing her arm.

"Hey! What's are you doing! Let go! I swear, Shadow, I don't care if you're the ultimate life form, I will have your head on damn platter if you don't let go, NOW!" she complained. It brought aches to Shadow's head, or what we call headaches, as she complained to whole way outside. It felt like a much longer time for Shadow. He continued to hold her arm, tuning out the annoying sound being uttered from your mouth, and looked for the tire tracks from the vehicles. Tracks sighted.

"Alright, Cream. We're going to Sonic's house. Something's happened…" She set her harsh and rude words aside and started with Shadow's statement.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Shadow gave one glace to the rabbit, who's expression changed drastically. He couldn't help but smirk at his next move.

"Well, then we're going to have to find out, then. Shall we?" Cream felt confused. She had never really seen Shadow ever smirk like that, or even put on a decent smile. She readied herself for the worst.

"Uhh, Shado…WAH!!" And the worst came to her. The next thing she knew, the rush of strong, cold wind blew around her and objects and streets sped by in a blur. Shadow had darted off into the direction of Knuckles' and Amy's car to follow them to Sonic's house. Shadow held onto Cream's arm tightly as to not drop her since that would be a bad thing when you run extremely fast. However, Shadow didn't run as fast since he wanted to get a piece of the action between the pink hedgehog and crimson echidna. (Hey, I wouldn't want to miss something like that! Well, then again, it isn't everyday that you see a two colored animals speeding down a road yelling at each other…just a little awkward there…)

Quick! To the speeding, colored animals!

Knuckles' car zoomed down the streets; the path behind it causing gusts of wind to blow violently by people who could only stare in awe at the speeding car. (As if they didn't get enough of that from Amy's car…and her face…at the time…it's not like it was ugly or anything but I mean…she was pissed people!) The force from the speed Knuckles drove at caused him to pinned to his seat, unable to move up without almost ripping his face off. (Yes, that's exaggeration…)

"Damn it, where did she go? She must have went the shortest way to his hous…" As he drove along, he began to stop slowly as to not send him flying out of the car. (No, that's not exaggeration, just check the news…) Eventually he was able to completely release his foot from the gas and onto the brake until he was completely stopped. The only reason for this being is because he noticed something…odd. He took a look through the passenger side's window and noticed a broken fence. Now, this fence not only was broken, but completely demolished. Small planks of wood swung to and fro and hung for dear life onto the edges of wooden fence that were still intact. Following the destruction were a pair of tire tracks that ran parallel into a large field and disappeared into distant woods. The tracks brought the soil up from the green grass which made the trail a browner color.

"Oh no…she couldn't of…not through the…THAT BITCH, I HELPED HER BUY THAT VAN! She's gonna totally destroy it!" And off he was again, making sure he sped off to the shortest, and safest, path to Sonic's house.

"I should be able to get very close to her if I meet her on the other side. That's where those trees end…conveniently."

It didn't take him long to get to the other side and neither did it to find Amy's van zooming off.

"There you are…" he whispered to himself. Amy's car was in view now. As his car slowly came neck-and-neck with her, more features of the car were visible, and also the deep scratches that were left from the branches in the small woods Amy rushed through. It was easier to catch up to her since the road they were traveling on was more deserted and there were less cars and people to dodge…and accidentally run over.

Soon enough, Knuckles was able to drive right next to the speeding van and rolled down his window. Luckily, Amy's window was also down so it would be easier to get her attention.

"Amy!" Knuckles shouted. His quills flew around in random directions as the violent wind that passed by them made it hard for Amy to hear Knuckles. The thoughts of Sonic being dead in her mind wasn't much of a help either. Knuckles could see that he wasn't getting Amy's attention anytime soon. If he were to do so, he would have to raise is voice higher than if he got kicked in the testicles. (Oh, excuse me, "nuts".)

"AMY!!" He yelled. He was able to stick his head out of the window for his voice to be heard. That time, she did hear him and swung her head around to face Knuckles.

Now, the face Knuckles had saw from the vehicle next to him contained a mixture of anger and rage with sadness and worriment. It also gave off the general message of being pissed off as well since Knuckles was trying to stop her. And of course, being the typical Amy, she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. Knuckles, now having her attention, would try to stop anyway. (Poor guy…)

"AMY! SLOW DOWN! YOUR SPEEDING! SLOW DOWN!" He alternated his view from Amy to the road. She did as well.

"WHAT!" She didn't hear him.

"YOUR SPEEDING! A.K.A YOUR GOING TOO FAST!"

"NO SHIT I AM! I HAVE TO GO RECUSE MY SONIC!"

"COULD YOU DOING WITHOUT DRIVING LIKE A TOTAL MANIAC!?"

"MAKE ME!" Line crossed. Knuckles wasn't the kind of person who appreciated people not cooperating with him. It wasn't the best thing you could do to a guy, especially him. He tried controlling his anger as to not ram into Amy's van and swerve her off the road, possibly killing her, no matter how many thoughts of that came into his head. Luckily, a certain hedgehog followed them that would set Knuckles' mind off of killing Amy. (Whoa, what's with all the hostility, Knux?)

Soon, the black and red being was able to be seen at the other side of Amy's car.

"SHADOW!?" Knuckles wasn't expecting him. Shadow just sort of waved a little to the both of them and darted of to Sonic's house, still holding Cream along with him. Knuckles could only stare as the hedgehog only ran fast and swifter and knew that he would meet him at Sonic house with his same miserable attitude, however, something did catch his eye that was somewhat…unusual.

"Was that Cream?" he asked himself.

Realizing where he was and that Amy was no longer next to him and that he passed Sonic's house, .

(The following scene is separated in 3 parts…three parts…one, two…three parts.)

How Knuckles parked:

After realizing that he passed Sonic's house, he immediately released his foot from the gas and pressed the brake. Now, Knuckles made one of those turns where when your driving at a very high speed and you slowly come to a stop while turning to face the opposite direction. If you have no idea what I just said, then let me just put it like this, he made an illegal U turn. Hopefully you got that.

Now calmer with the car and the road, Knuckles safely pulled up into the driveway of Sonic's house. He got out of the car and started to pace towards the front door.

"Whew, thank God I'm still alive. But…where's…?"

How Amy parked:

Full on speed, never stopping. That is, until she made it into Sonic's house and by that, I mean the car made it in. Yes, Amy drove her van into the side of the house, not caring that that would cause structural damage. Not enough to take the house down, but enough to show that she was completely insane. The car itself was not badly damaged, then living room was, though.

How Shadow "parked":

Coming to a screeching halt, one that you would probably hear in the game Sonic 1 and/or 2. (Y'know, when you run and suddenly you move the analog stick the other way and he stops and goes that way and…stuff. Yeah, that's the sound.) He was able completely stop and calmly stand upon his two feet. He turned to see the wreckage that had been caused by Amy.

However, there was one that was not as calm as him. In fact, she was the exact opposite. If you were to look at Cream, you could see a wide-eyed, heavy breathing, heart-raced rabbit who held onto her chest and gasped for air for dear life. From the air friction, her fur looked as if she had gotten out of the shower and shook off her damp fur and dried it, just as a dog would do when they are wet. Shadow turned to see her.

"Umm, are you alright Cre…"

"NO!" she snapped back, "I'M NOT! WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?""Uh, taking you with me?"

"WELL YOU SURE AS HELL DID! ARE YOU HAPPY!? I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FRICKEN HEART ATTACK BECAUSE OF YOU! CHEESE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!"

"Who?"

"JUST…GIVE ME A SECOND…TO CALM DOWN A BIT!" So Shadow stood there, a very bored expression set on his face.

Now that Amy was in, she was able to help Sonic as much as she could. Now, just to get out of the car. Amy used her fist to break the glass on her front window and hurl herself out of that, leaving small pieces of glass to spread upon the car. Knuckles, being in the same room as her, was startled that the sound.

"Amy!" he didn't receive any response, just the same insane hedgehog bolting through the house and down into the basement where Tails worked in. She carried a first aid kit and other supplies for removing bullets and such. Knuckles followed.

"What was that!?" Tails said to herself. She had heard the noise from the car and was frightened. She heard footsteps that sounded louder and louder until she realized that someone was coming into the basement.

"Oh no! I don't what to do! People might be here! I don't want them to me with Sonic like this!"

"SONIC!!" yelled Amy. Tails had no idea that that was Amy's loud voice and was terrified beyond belief. She wanted to do anything that would get her out of the house and away from the person who was coming closer and closer.

"I…I have to get out of here!" She ran into the further part of the large workshop and found the emergency exit. Tails pushed herself though and fled from the house.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled again. She made her way into the basement immediately ran to the blue hedgehog's side.

"Oh my God, Sonic! What happened!?" Sonic was not in the mood to talk and was almost completely unconscious. Talking would use much more energy and possibly even knock him out.

"A…Am…"

"Shh! Don't say anything! I got this handled!" Now, in a real situation with a bullets wound, you should always call for medical help to let a trained professional take care of it and not what Amy does. Amy was a trained professional with health issues with Sonic and her friends, she knew exactly what to do when they needed medical help.

So, she went through the entire medical procedure of removing the bullets, making sure Sonic was clam at all times, and made sure if any of his bones or organs needed medical attention.

About halfway through the procedure, Knuckles decided to speak up.

"Umm, Amy?" Knuckles said.

"What?" Since Amy was quite busy with a tight and bloody situation, she didn't exactly respond in the kindest attitude.

"Don't you think we should get a _professional_ doctor to do this? I mean, this is pretty bad?"

"Knuckles…" Amy said. She didn't take her eye off of what she was doing.

"…Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok…" He obeyed since she was working on something extremely important. Knuckles just sat in a chair that was near where Amy was working at. He took a few looks at what Amy was doing. She really did look like a professional at what she was doing. Although no one was helping her, she still maintained everything and made sure that everything when well. It amazed Knuckles since he had never really watched her do something as this.

"Done!" Knuckles didn't believe that.

"What! How did you…but…he was…and your just…what!?"

"Ta-da!" She slid the small curtain she had set up open as it revealed a cleaner looking Sonic with think, white bands strapped around him as a cast over the wound. Sonic still lay in the same position as she started.

"He won't wake up for a few more min…"

"Ugh…" Sonic uttered a soft moan before he sat up straight and stretched his arms out.

"Ugh…hey guys!" They both just looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Sonic," Amy said, "You were just shot and I just performed surgery on you to remove the bullets. You weren't supposed to wake up yet."

"Oh…oh well! I'm up!"

"Y'know, for someone who just had surgery, your pretty lively." Knuckles commented. Before Sonic could respond, Shadow and Cream walked into the basement. The expression on Cream's face not too satisfying.

"Have you guys seen Tails anywhere? We can't find him! We've looked all around the house!" She said. She sounded very worried. Then, it struck Sonic.

"Tails…Tails! I remember! Sh…" Sonic hesitated. He was about the say "she". He didn't want any of them suspecting anything. "…he ran outside." That left everyone confused.

"Why would run outside?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. We heard a loud sound and then he ran."

"I wonder where he went…" Cream said.

"I think I have an idea." Sonic responded. He rose to is feet slowly, aching from Amy's work.

"Sonic, no!" Amy cried, "You're not ready to go out there yet! You need time to rest and get better!" Sonic didn't want to do that at all actually. He knew why Tails left and he knew exactly where she would be.

"I need to, Amy. Tails needs now."

"Sonic…" Before she could say anything else, Sonic left the house in a flash. That left everyone in the workshop in eerie silence.

Sonic dashed off to the spot he knew Tails would be, and he was right. The spot was a large hill with a moderately large tree at the top. Tails came here to think most of the time or just to get away from places and people. Sonic memorized the past to this place and in no time (about 4.832 seconds, rough estimate) he was there. He made sure he stopped a little far back as to not scare her. He then started to walk but the hill, keeping as quiet as possible. He could hear Tails sobbing from behind the tree.

"Why? Why did I have to and do that!?…Now, everyone's going to look at me like a murderer and hate me! They don't even know! I'll probably never be able to go home. I guess I'll just…run away…no! I can't do that! I won't have anywhere to go… I'll just have to tell everyone that…"

"Having a debate with yourself?"

"AHH!" Tails screamed. She wasn't expecting Sonic to suddenly walk up behind her. She immediately turned around the smirking hedgehog.

"Sonic! You're…alive?"

"Yup! Amy patched me all up!"

"Oh…I'm really sorry…"

"Please, it's alright, Tails…"

"I just shot you, you ass! And you say it's alright!?"

"Well, I'm still alive, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, it's alright!"

"I guess…" Sonic walked around her and sat next to her against the tree.

"Don't worry, Tails, You'll be alright….Tails?" Sonic looked over to find the vixen's head between her legs and crying very hard. Sonic sighed, and before either of them expected it, Sonic held the poor vixen in his own embrace. She could only cry into his chest and let tear trickle off from her soft fur and onto his bare chest, near the large cast. She could hear Sonic breathing over her sobbing. The embrace soothing and calming her down.

"Please, Tails…don't cry. Everything's going to be alright, ok? Do worry about me, I'm alright, and you will be too. I promise…" Sonic said softly. He slowly began to release her as her head came up from his chest. She peered into Sonic's emerald eyes, they were more beautiful now that she was closer to them. Sonic couldn't help look into Tails' sapphire eyes, as well.

It was then that something sort of "clicked" or "sparked" there between them that made then feel closer, much closer. Sonic would do anything to make Tails feel better and Tails' admiration for Sonic brought that out.

Sonic wiped a tear from the sobbing vixen. She was soon able to bring out a smile across her face, no matter how hard that was. Although, being this close to the blue hedgehog made her feel much better while contributed to that smile.

"Sonic…" Tails said softly. At this point, Sonic felt as if he wanted to be even closer to the vixen, so close that he wanted…to love her. He saw through the male disguise and rather saw a gorgeous vixen that needed someone, somebody to care about her, and Sonic would be that person.

He took his hand began to slowly caress the side of Tails' face and soon placing it on the back of her head. Tails' took her hand and placed that on Sonic's back, bringing them closer. Tails rose up a bit to meet Sonic at eye level. The were prepared, they knew what they wanted to do. Tails brought her face closer to him, and Sonic's closer to hers, slowly closing their eyes until their lips met in a touch. They bodies came together, the vixen's fur brushing against the hedgehog's chest. All that went through their heads was how much they wanted this moment to last and what everyone would think of their feeling for each other.

Soon, their lips parted and opened their eyes. The moment was sort of awkward for that moment. It all happened sort of fast for Sonic, he had to have time to take this all in. He let go of Tails and stood up.

"C'mon, Tails. Let's go home." He held his hand out for her.

"Right…" She responded, sound a bit saddened from his reaction. She took his hand and was pulled up from her position to her feet, allowing her to stand as well.

"Ready go? We'll just walk…"

"Umm, you can start walking ahead, I just need a few more second. I'll be right there…" Her note stayed soft and low.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Alright…" Sonic turned, taking one more look at Tails before slowly walking away. After a few seconds of making sure Sonic was far enough to not hear her, she went back up against the tree. Looking around before holding her hand against her right ear.

"He's still alive…as expected…" She heard a voice responding.

"Yes, very expected. Initiate the back up plan…and make sure the pink one does not get in the way. If she does…you know what to do…"

"Right…initiating plan…" She took her hand off of her ear and began to innocently walk back with Sonic…


	7. Cuts Like a Subi

Hi people! I'm sorry for not updating for about 4 months, but I've finally been able to get another chapter in. Thank you again MarioDS01 for all the PM's and LegendaryWeresheep for all the boosts of confidence and also the rest of you:D I'm sorry to say that this chapter will only leave you with more questions and very confused. Don't worry! I know what I'm doing! Just sit tight and I hope you enjoy this!

Note to MarioDS01: This chapter is not what I told you it would be. I cut it short:) Hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

_**

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 7

"Sonic! Wait up!" Called a familiar vixen. Before Sonic could turn around to his…beloved…friend, he felt a sudden force push against him. His instincts automatically told him to catch the legs that came out from his sides to hold Tails up on his back.

"Jeez, you walk fast!" Tails commented with glee. Tails gave the hedgehog an ear-to-ear smile that made him chuckle.

"Well, I am the world's fastest hedgehog, Y'know?" That statement always made Sonic feel proud and unique.

"Well…if your _really _the world's fastest hedgehog, then you'll be able to get us home in a split second!" She obviously didn't notice something.

"Umm…Tails. We're already here…" Dumbstruck, Tails looked over to her side to find the house only feet away from them. Taking a minute to look around her and realize that they had been far from the tree, words finally came up.

"…Oh…" Tails hopped off of Sonic's back. Now the thoughts of everyone's expressions and thoughts about this whole situation began to fill Tails' head, bringing down the excitement in her. What would they all say or do? How would they look? How could Tails admit that she was the one who shot Sonic? And what would become of Amy's special dinner for Knuckles? All seemed unclear but Tails knew that all would be answered when they walk back into Sonic's house.

"We should go see how everyone's doing inside. They must be confused." Sonic said, followed by a small laugh. Tails tried her best to put on the same smile, but visualizations of everyone could only make it as fake as the Easter Bunny. (Sorry kids…)

Sonic was the first one to step inside to find everyone in the kitchen, either sitting on chairs around the table or leaning against a small desk or counter. It had looked as if they were having a meeting while they were gone. Sonic, being the first one to walk in, spoke up immediately.

"What's up, guys?" he said, casually, as if a gun shot and missing vixen never happened. Tails followed in behind. She tried to act just as casual. Amy was the first to stand and speak.

"Sonic, are you alright?" she said, running up to her companion and embracing him tightly, still being aware of his bandages. Tails' teeth grinded by the sight of this. It was hard for her to hold back her fist.

"Of course I'm alright, Amy. I just went to go get Tails!" This had confused most of the people who were paying attention at the moment, rather than the ones keeping their eyes closed and their head down. (If you don't know who I'm talking about, I swear…)

"Go get Tails?" Amy responded. "Where did he go?" Amy released Sonic from her grasp and turned to see the lone fox standing near the hedgehog. Tails' body became hot with discomfort, as if she was standing in from of a crowd of millions and the only light there being the one shining down to her. She had to think of something say.

"Yeah…well…I was…uh…just…Y'know…just…umm…" were the only words imaginable.

"Nowhere really," Sonic helpfully interrupted, "She didn't go far! I mean, does it matter? Really?"

"I guess not…" Amy responded, "Are you alright Tails?" Tails almost completely ignored her, still listening to her question. She felt horrible about everything, how she was hiding everything from everyone, but it had to be done.

"…yeah, I'm ok…" She kept her head down.

"…Perk up…" The voice in her ear commanded. She instantly put on a smile and gave Amy and joy-filled look.

"Of course! I'm alright! Thanks to Sonic and all!" She tilted her head and gave Amy a very large smile. She didn't know how long she could hold it.

"Right…Well! I need to get this dinner going! Anyone want to come?" Sweat began to pour from everyone's body. Excuses, excuses, excuses. That's what they needed right then and there.

Amy gave Sonic the first look, so he sweat the hardest.

"Umm, well, Amy, you DID completely destroy 40 of my living room…" Sonc stated scratching the back of his head. Almost everyone had forgotten about that, no matter how extreme it was. Amy took a look at the crash site, only the front half of the car was visible and rubble surrounded it.

"He he, umm…about that…"

"I best stay home to make sure no one takes anything and in the morning I'll just hire someone to help me fix this."

"But…what about dinner…"

"I should keep Sonic company while he's here," Tails inserted, "He could use my help with something. And I _do _have things to do in my workshop." Tails lied. Obviously, they were getting the plan, so the others went along with it.

"Y'know," Knuckles started, "If what Shadow told me was right, Rouge must be furious. I should go see her and talk to her, just to see if I can calm her down a bit." he said, rising to his feet, stretching out his tight muscles while he was at it. (Again.) He walked pass the group of hedgehogs and tails and showed himself out the door. However, after opening said door, he stopped, and took a look at the outdoor world is surprise and question.

"Umm…guys?" Everyone behind him looked towards him.

"Yea, Knux?" Sonic asked, walking up from behind him to see what could have possibly stopped someone as Knuckles in his tracks.

"Have anyone of you noticed how…late it is? I mean, the Sun has already set! And its dark out!" He was right. The view everyone got from the inside of the house was a cloudy, dark sky. Only the Moon and the streetlights were to light their surroundings. It had caught everyone by surprise. However, it didn't seem to be very important to everyone, since the effect had only lasted not even 5 seconds.

"Anyway…," Cream began, "I should be going also, I left Cheese by himself, I'm not sure how well he's reacting to me just leaving him alone so suddenly." She started for the door that Knuckles had been at, who was now closing his car door and starting his car. She held onto the door knob and gave a bright smile to everyone.

"Well, that's my ride! I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Sure, Cream! See you tomorrow, I guess." Sonic said, imitating the same smile. Cream closed the door behind her and walked down the steps in front of the front door. She obviously did not seem to notice the figure behind her.

"Need a ride?" he said. Cream already knew who it was a knew what he was trying to get her in again. Her smile turned into a scowl and look directly at the dark hedgehog. Shadow was in his same position as he was on any wall: back and foot against the wall, arms crossed. He smirked at her, knowing how Cream would feel about his question.

"NO! Thank you, anyway!" She yelled impolitely. This only made Shadow's smirk grow wider.

"You sure?" He started walking down the front door steps. "It would be much faster. Much less stress on your poor chao back home, right?" The tone of his voice changed in order to persuade her to accept his offer. Cream couldn't help but agree with Shadow at that point. It _would _be much faster than riding around with Knuckles and it _would _be much less stress for her Cheese at home. She had to ponder for a moment while Shadow only grinned at her and waited for an answer. Knuckles then sounded a loud horn from his car.

"Hey, Cream! You coming!?" he yelled from his car window. This made Cream jump to her conclusion.

"Um, no thanks Knuckles! Shadow's taking me home!"

"Alright then! Catch you later!" He rolled up his window.

"Bye Knuckles!" She waved as he drove off into the night. She then turned to the dark hedgehog next to her.

"So…coming with me, are you?" He said, his smile still intact.

"Yes, I am! But first, we set some guidelines!" Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well, then, go on."

"First off…"

"Too late!" He interrupted. Shadow made a mad dash away from Sonic's house, bringing an unexpected, helpless rabbit with him. He could hear her behind her, screaming and cursing his name out loud. She felt the same ferocious wind zoom past her as she felt almost weightless in the air, her only support being the gloved hand carrying her away.

Back at Sonic's house, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were the only ones left. It almost felt like everyone had abandoned Amy and the others to do their other things that required more importance. Sonic could see the disappointment in Amy's eyes as her shoulders sank.

"Well," he said in a half-sigh, "I guess I'll stay in this room to keep it safe from anyone who might want to just walk in until I get tired. What are you two going to do?" He switched his views from the vixen to the depressed pink hedgehog. This made him feel as if he was the only generation of happiness between the 3 of them. The silence in the room began to sound louder and louder, and the louder it got, the more Sonic could hear their thoughts. He knew that Amy was upset about the important dinner that she planned. He knew that Tails was upset about the way she was hiding herself from everyone. Unfortunately, he was missing another one of the kitsune's thoughts…

"I guess I'll just go back to work downstairs again," Tails said, breaking the utter silence, "I have to do some more work in there." she smiled and looked at both of them. "I'll see you guys in a little bit, ok?"

"Sure, Tails! I'll see you later!" Sonic said. And with that, Tails made her way down the steps of to the basement, closing the door behind her. However, she did not go in there to "work" as she said she would, she had many other plans on her mind.

Once Tails was in lab, she made sure she was as far away from the door as possible. To be extra careful, she sat in a corner against the wall to have complete privacy. She held her hand against her ear again and spoke in.

"Sir, I am about to proceed with the next plan…"

At an unknown area-

The evil genius sat in his large, swayable chair. He kept his gloved hands locked together as he began to communicate with the vixen.

"I see. Will you be comfortable with this?" He said while in 360 degree motions with his large chair. The room he was in was dark and dim, with only the large glass wall beside him to allow the moonlight in.

"Yes, I'm getting paid _extra _for this, you know?" she replied. The man sighed.

"Yes. I understand that. Now, once the plan is complete, Sonic should be much closer to you than before. You will commence the next plan that will bring the hedgehog to me for his execution. You have the gloves, correct?"

"Of course. One for Sonic, and the other just in case if Amy disrupts anything."

"Excellent. When the plan is finished, all this hard work will pay off, for you _and _me. We already have one over here."

"Speaking off, how is the hostage doing? You made sure that he is properly withheld from everything and contained, right?"

"Of course." the doctor said, turning his chair to the switch on his counter of switches, knobs, levers, buttons, gauges, and other devises. He pushed the switch down and with a loud _click_, the whole room, followed by others around him, lit up as light poured down from the ceiling. He was now able to see everything around him, including his hostage. He rose from his chair and began to walk over the glass containment that held the prisoner.

"The fox is well contained. All limbs held, including the tails, and a glass chamber to top it all off." And he was right. The captive was being held in a large cylinder-shaped container made of glass. Inside, the fox's limbs were being held against a large metal wall that divided the container, stretching him out across the wall. The fox's two tails were given the same treatment.

"Good. It wasn't easy kidnapping him, Y'know. And remember what we agreed on, the fox doesn't die."

"What? We never agreed on such a thing! Why would I pass off the offer to kill not one, but _TWO _of those brats?"

"Just do it. If you harm him…I'm calling off the operation. When this is all done, I want the money _and _the fox. understood?" Another sigh.

"Fine. You can have the brat. Now go, this plan isn't getting anywhere with just talking. You know what to do and how to take care of things if Amy gets in the way."

"Yes. I'm off now, Eggman. Subi out." The connection between the two ended. Eggman turned to look at the helpless fox in the containment and smiled.

"Once Subi gets back here with Sonic, you will be the first to witness the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. How do you feel about that?" His face was closer to the glass. The feeble and weak fox slowly rose his head to face Eggman.

"Go to hell, Eggman! Sonic will realize what's going on and he'll shut down your entire plan and rescue me, like he always does! You'll see!" the fox shouted. The doctor laughed hysterically, almost frightening the young fox.

"Not this time, fox boy. All the other times were from my stupid creations screwing up the job to take care of the hedgehog. Now, I have a hired assassin to do my biding. And that fact that she looks just like you made this the perfect plan!" he announced. It echoed around the entire room along with his following laugh. This only made the prisoner angrier. Knowing he couldn't do anything, he kept quite.

"Ha, ha, ha! I just can't wait! Mission: Tails: the Vixen will be a success! Ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

Chpater 8 may not be coming for quite a bit, so please review!


	8. Chili Sex

�

Well, after about 4 months...I'm back and really sorry. I've neglected my work for quite awhile because of school and stuff. REALLY SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SUCKS! But oh well, hope you guys didn't forget me:) 

* * *

�

_**Tails: The Vixen**_

Chapter 8

"Sonic! Tails! Dinner's ready!" Amy called from the kitchen. In a flash, the blue hedgehog arrived at the front of the kitchen, a wide smile raced across his face as hunger had been one of the hedgehog's most powerful weaknesses. As his gleaming eyes scanned the kitchen, he saw exactly what he hoped for. The meal had seemed to be like a godsend to the hedgehog, and the more he stared at the towering dish of delectable morsels, the more his mouth filled with his own saliva to the point where a few droplets freefell down onto the tiled floor. He gripped his hands together, as if his arms were trying to hang on to each other for dear life, and started to softly jump in place. He could almost feel the warm, meaty piece of sustenance enter his mouth, almost about to devour his own tongue. Now, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, the meal consists of two things:

Hotdog

Chili

(Yea, I know, you'd expect a little more out something like that, right?)

…And a bun:D (Wasn't expecting that, were you?)

"Sonic," Amy said with a smile appearing on her face as well, "I know how much you've been craving my "home-made" chili dogs. So, I went ahead made some for you…" Before Amy could finish her sentence, the Blue Blur passed by her, confronting her body was a gusting wind.

"…and Tails…" she finished as she heard the sounds of chewing, munching, chomping, and any other motions people do when they are extremely hungry. When she turned around, she saw the true meaning of hunger. There, making a mockery of the Fastest Hotdog Eater in the World, was the blue hedgehog completely devouring the helpless pile of Chili dogs. Not even stopping to breathe, he stuffed his face with a countless amount of meat. (And buns!) Amy sighed and continued with her dinner schedule, trying hard enough to ignore the beast at the table.

"Tails! Dinner's ready! Come quick before it gets cold…or before Sonic eats it all!" She called. For a moment she didn't hear anything, so she called once more.

"Tails!" Still nothing. Patience was testing her. She failed.

"TAILS! DINNER IS ON THE FUCKING TABLE AND YOU WILL GET YOUR TWO-TAILED ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm coming!" Tails yelled. Amy could hear quiet foot steps coming from behind the basement door. Soon enough, the vixen had slowly, and almost uncomfortably stepped out of the basement and closed the door behind her. She wore her chest plate. Sonic knew why.

"I made some chili dogs for dinner, Tails. I made them special!" she said excitingly followed by an ear-to-ear smile. Tails slowly walked towards the table and pulled a chair out to sit. She couldn't take her eyes off of Sonic. She knew it was going to be hard, but what else could make a grown hedgehog as himself feel closer to her. She had to do it, her brother depended on it…

"Tails," Amy said curiously, "you don't look so well. Then again, you haven't looked so good in a while. What's the matter?" She blinked for a few second before she got back in touch with reality and turned to face Amy who put on a concerned look for her.

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry. I just…have a stomach ache. That's all!" she said, adding a light smile.

"Oh. Well, then you shouldn't have any Chili dogs then; they'll be no help for something like that. How about you snack on these!" Amy scrolled through the cabinets above her until she found the one she needed and opened both of its doors. Inside the cabinet were several boxes, most of them containing cereal. After a few seconds of reading the labels on each of them, she pulled one out as if it were a book on a shelf of a hundred more. After closing the cabinet, she went into the refrigerator and bent down to look further into it. Tails couldn't help but look at the view given to her. 

_"Is that a diaper?" _she thought to herself. After a few moments in the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of Ginger Ale. Tails knew where she was going with this. Eventually, she made her way to the table and put everything down in front of Tails. She stared at what was presented to her and then looked up at Amy. The pink hedgehog gave a comforting smile. It didn't work.

"If you have stomach ache, then you need to just eat light. Here, you can just snack on some crackers and Ginger Ale. This should keep you full and keep you away from upsetting your stomach. Sonic, you can have the rest of the Chili Dogs that I made." 

"OH GOD!" Sonic shouted and he smothered himself with meat and buns then falling over in a Chili Dog orgy. Amy sighed and looked down at the intoxicated hedgehog. 

"Well, looks like someone's got to clean you up." she said as she grabbed the nearest wash cloth and dove into the mess. As she began to scrub Sonic's face, she looked up at Tails, who had yet to touch her food. 

"Tails," Amy said, "you can go back to whatever you were doing in your lab and bring your crackers with you. I'm sure doing what you do best will sure make you feel better!" Her cheery voice was still trying to get through the vixen, but could only be diminished at Tails' ears.

"Uh, sure. That does sound like a good idea." She picked up her plate of crackers and Ginger Ale and started for the basement door. She took one last look behind her before she entered the lab. Sonic was still rolling around on the floor covered in meat as Amy tried her best to clean him up. Tails sighed and entered the basement. She went down the steps and placed the plate onto the nearest table she was able to find. She then looked at her surroundings, taking steps that traveled deeper and deeper in the lab. 

"Well, while I'm here, I might as well take a look around. Looks like this place goes on forever," she said, staring into the long hallways that lead her many places, almost getting her lost. She walked down halls, through circuitry units, down ladders, up ladders, through tunnels, upside down, into a wind tunnel that blew her away (litteraly), through fueling stations, around a hippo, past hundreds of photos of Sonic and Tails, rooms marked as "WARNING! NUCLEAR SUBSTANCES!", into sewers, past mother boards, past hundreds of monitors, past a bunch of cameras that she made funny faces at, around more hippos, past misplaced magazines that read "Kitsune Illustrated" , into walls, past an arsenal of weapon marked as "self-defense", past a huge plane, a small room completely filled with papers and paint that had only said three letters, which read "Kit" on each of them, and finally back to where she started at. After a deep breath, she sat down and rested for a bit.

"Wow…" she began, "So this is what he does, huh?" Saying that reminded of her mission. She looked at the clock located above her and saw that is was 12:15 A.M.

"Past, midnight. Hopefully Sonic hasn't fallen asleep ye…" she was interrupted by her target's long yawn.

"Well, I'm tired! I think I'm gonna hit the hay for tonight. I guess I'll see you later Amy?" Sonic said. He talked so loud, it was as if he was announcing his slumber to the world. Tails opened the basement door just enough for one of her eyes to peer into the living room. 

"See me later?" she replied, "Why later? We could see each other for the rest of the night…" The pink hedgehog slowly stepped closer to Sonic and rested her head on his bandaged chest. He was confused, and Tails wasn't liking what she saw at all. She grinded her teeth together as she had to think of a way to get her away from Sonic.

"Umm, I'm not sure I'm getting this." The blue one replied.

"Y'know, me and you, under the covers…together." Her voice traveled into a soft whisper as the gap between their faces shortened.

"…Uhh…" Still confused.

"I want to sleep with you, moron." she finally admitted, removing her head from his chest. Tails' eyes went wide, as did Sonic's.

"Oh!" said Sonic surprisingly, "I didn't know you wanted to do that tonight. I mean, I have some rubber under my bed if your willing to tonight." the hedgehog offered. Amy thought for a second.

"Hmmm, I don't think we're going to need any of that tonight. How about we just _go, _nothing on but the fur on our quills!" Eyes turned into dinner plates, and Tails had to think fast. She couldn't let this happen, it was her who needed to be in Amy's position, and she would to rid of the pink one someone, even if it meant using one of her gloves. That seemed to be the plan.

"So how about it? Wanna just get wild tonight like the animals we are?" she pressed her body against his, as if to prove she was taller. She wasn't.

"Uhh, don't you think that's kind of…Y'know…"

"Hey, guys!" Tails said abruptly, stepping out of the basement. The sudden burst of voice made Amy jump from the her companion and turn to face the kit. (…) Unfortunately, Tails had not thought of anymore words to say after her intrusion, which left her standing in front of the two hedgehogs with only a smile to speak for her. It suddenly got cold, as if everything around her, including Tails, were frozen in time, and that she could keep the same smile on for eternity. A voice broke the icy atmosphere.

"Yeah, Tails?" ask Amy, looking for an answer to why someone would possibly ruin a perfect SonAmy moment. (') Speak Tails…speak!

"Umm, guess what?" Her smile spread wider. The hedgehogs looked at each other, then back at Tails.

"…What?" Continued Amy.

"It's a secret!" 

"A…A secret?"

"Yup!"

"What kind of secret?"

"Uhh…a…secret, secret!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yup! And I'm only telling you Amy!" This made the pink hedgehog wonder.

"Really?"

"Yup! Here, I'll tell you outside! Come on!" Tails began to walk towards the front door. Amy had not moved yet.

"Umm, excuse me, Sonic. I need to talk to Tails. He's acting a little strange lately. I'll be right back." She said, following Tails.

"Ok!" Sonic said, having no clue what was about to happen, "I'm just going to wait in my room for you. Ok?"

"Alright! I'll be right there." And in a few moments they were both outside. Tails took a deep breath and commenced with the plan once again. She reach in her pocket and took out a similar looking glove that already had on. The one she took out of her pocket look almost identical, despite the fact that one finger there was a small circular piece of metal with smaller circles surrounding the top of it. 

"Alright, Tails, what's this big secret you were talking about?" Amy said in a low and depressed tone, as if being away from Sonic made her bipolar and the world incomplete. Tails said nothing as she removed her original glove from her hand and placed that in her pocket before placing her hand into the other, identical, glove. She pulled on the wrist side of the glove to make sure it was on nice and firm-fitting. Taking in another deep breath, she turned around to Amy and pushed her against the wall of Sonic's house. This took Amy by surprise, not being able to react to what had just happened. Tails held her hand against the pink hedgehog's shoulder to keep her from moving out of her grasp. Tails' face; the face of an assassin. (I love how that word has ass in it twice…assassin…ha-ha! Woo…ok, back to the story now.)

"Amy, Sonic doesn't love you." She said firmly. Amy was confused.

"What?"

"He loves me." 

"Huh?" she said, dumbstruck. This must have been a joke, right?

"Goodnight, Amy." Tails finished, as she took out her other hand and placed it behind Amy's neck. The small, metallic tip of her index finger erected into a small needle. Tails' eyes never looked away from Amy's as she swiftly poked the back of Amy's neck, injected the needle into her. Amy's head shot up as her eyes closed tightly. The finger was removed and Amy's face relaxed as she fell into the vixen's arms in unconsciousness. The anesthesia was in her, the vixen had succeeded. She grinned along with her victory.

"That she keep you out of my fur for quite awhile." Tails said quietly to herself as she positioned Amy over her shoulder and walked her to the car that was still jutting out of the wall of Sonic's house. This was most convenient for the vixen as this was good place to keep her isolated. She opened the trunk door and placed Amy in the car. She took one last look at her.

"Night, night pink one. When you wake up, everything will be a blur and Sonic will be all mine." She gave the unconscious hedgehog one last smile before carefully and silently closing the trunk door. She made sure she replaced her glove for her original one and threw the other into a nearby sewer. She had one more in her other pocket, just for another special person. And with that, she commenced with her next plan, the seduction of Sonic the Hedgehog. She walked around the house and through the front door to get in.

"Now," she began, "for the next part. I just hope this will work. After this, tomorrow will be the day…the day I finally start to get my family back. Mother, me and soon, Tails. (I'll explain later…) I just hope the doctor keeps his word. Everyone sure is gonna be sad when they realize what's going to become of Sonic." She sighed and started for Sonic's bedroom.

�

WARNING! Some sexual and explicit content ahead! If you, or anybody around you, is offended by this, please feel free to skip the rest of this story! (not recommended) Thanks! ;D

�

When Tails reached the bedroom doorway, she found the door slightly open, as if he had forgotten that Tails was home and it was just him and Amy. She slowly opened the door as she poked her in. There, she found the blue hedgehog, crouched at the side of the bed pulling out a small box that contained, what Sonic called, "rubber". It wasn't the fact that Amy was passed out and Sonic and Tails were alone now that made this plan perfect, it was the fact that Sonic was already in his boxers, which were decorated with pictures of rings. This was going to make the plan even easier than she expected. Plan commenced.

"Umm, Sonic?" she said innocently, as if she had not shot someone and stuffed another in the trunk of a car. The blue hedgehog turned his head, still crouched down. He already noticed the voice behind him.

"Oh, hey Tails! What's up? Where's Amy?" he asked. He was a bit embarrassed that Tails was observing him in only his boxers, but he knew that Tails had seen him like that before, so it didn't really matter to him.

"Amy? Oh, well, she had something REALLY important to do at home and she left…to go home." She put her ear-to-ear smile back on.

"Oh, wow. What for?" Sonic was getting curious, and Tails was getting caught in the same corner.

"Well, she said it was about that …uhh… rabbit-person at her house…or something."

"You mean Cream?"

"Yea! That's guy!"

"…girl."

"Uhh…yea…that girl…" She was trying not to blow her cover too much.

"You sure you're alright, Tails? You've been acting weird lately. I know you're trying not to tell anyone about the real you, but they're going to have to know sometime."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Yup!"

"You going to bed now?" Sonic yawned at the word "bed".

"Yeah, I am getting a bit tired. I'm hittin' the hay! Night Tails!"

"W-wait!" She said before Sonic got a chance to jump into his bed. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it Tails?"

"Uh…uh, Sonic. Is it ok if I…"

"If you…" he repeated in attempt to get the rest of the words out.

"…if I sleep with you tonight?" Another ear-to-ear smile. Sonic's eyes widened. Did Tails really just ask that? _Sleep_ with him tonight? Sonic had to give this a little thought.

"Umm…what?" he asked, scratching the back of his quills.

"Well, I'm afraid of having nightmares. And if you're right next to me, I'll know that everything will be alright. So, please?" Puppy-dog face, applied. Sonic still couldn't believe that his best-friend would ask such a question. They had slept together before, but that was years ago, when Tails hadn't heard of the word "sex" before. But now that everyone was much older, it had seemed like a common word, and Tails was basically either asking for it or just a night of "friendly sleeping". Sonic didn't want to disappoint his best friend, so he had to comply.

"Uhh, I guess so, I mean, if you're ok with it…"

"Yay!" Tails jumped with joy as she ran to Sonic and jumped on top of him. For some reason, her pants didn't seem to come for the ride and lay lazily on the side of the bed. Sonic wasn't exactly ready for this action and fell under Tails on top of the bed. Tails sat herself on Sonic lap and giggled. Sonic looked up at her with wide eyes, still not believing what was going on.

"T-Tails?"

"Shh…" the vixen said, with a smile across her face. She took the bottom off her shirt and lifted it over her head, removing it from her body. The only things she had worn now were her undergarment and her chest plate. Sonic face turned red as he witnessed the same picture from the woods, just more clothed.

"Tails, what are you doing?" he said, completely confused. Tails just smiled and lowered herself to his level and giggled once again.

"You know when I said 'sleep with you' right?"

"…yeah?"

"I meant it…" her voice trailed off, as did her hand into the hedgehog's boxers. The touch of her hand made chills shoot up Sonic's spine and quills, but not as much as when she had begun to shift her hand up and down across the semi-erect shaft. This movement, causing butterflies of warmth to smother the hedgehog, made a soft moaning sound come from him. Soon enough, the vixen grew close enough to meet with Sonic's lips. And they did. Tails closed her eyes and began to explore the hedgehog's mouth with her tongue. Sonic kissed back in arousal; the situation getting more and more passionate. Tails soon began to nibble on Sonic's bottom lip, knowing that this was _some_ form of sex and continued with her activity in his pants. 

"Oh…T-Tails…I thought you meant…"

"What, just sleeping next to you? Ha! Isn't this much more fun?" she said softly.

"Do you really think we should be doing this? I mean, this is so abrupt, Tails. I don't know if you really want to…y'know, _sleep _with me. Are you sure you're even ready?" he questioned her. She simply kept the same smile on her face and sat up straight.

"Of course I am, silly. Why wouldn't I be?"

"…I dunno." She laughed softly.

"Now then…"

�

The trunk door opened…

�

"let's get make this really fun…"

�

Stepping out, she pulled out her hammer…

�

Tails removed her hand from the now fully erect shaft and began to dig them into her chest plate.

�

She walked into the house, reaching the hedgehog's bedroom…

�

And just when she was about to remove it…the pink one gasped in the doorway. Eyes went wide as they're head both turned immediately to the second hedgehog in the doorway. It was Amy.

"Amy!" they both shouted.

"Amy! This isn't what it looks lik…!" began Tails, but was interrupted by the hurling hammer projecting towards her. Soon enough, it struck the vixen, sending her across the room and through the glass window of Sonic's room. Glass shattered and shards fell on the kitsune. Sonic was yet to be harmed.

"Amy!" he shouted again.

"Sonic…" Amy started.

"Y-yes?" His body convulsed with fear. Amy clenched a fist.

"You're in trouble…"

* * *

Once again, REALLY sorry if this chapter sucked, but I thought about coming back with a "bang" so please review and hopefully I will move along with this story! Thanks all:)


	9. Like Brother, Not So Like Sister

Summer's here and that means I get to update...somewhat...more often. Oo Well, I'm really sorry for the wait and here is Chapter 9. Special thanks to all who have sent me reviews, favs, etc. and to LegendaryWeresheep for Beta-Reading my chapter! Check out his work! ;D Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Tails: The Vixen_**

Chapter 9

"A-Amy! This is isn't what it looks like!" Sonic cried, his eyes wide with fear. Amy, and her clenched fists, slowly walked up to Sonic but then stopped at a reasonable distance. Sonic kept his arms up across his face, as if she was about to inflict harm to him also. That was her intent, anyway.

"Sonic…h-how could you!?" she started, her eyes beginning to fill with tears almost immediately.

"Am…"

"Sonic! I thought you said you loved me!"

"But Amy, you don't understand!"

"I understand completely! You're screwing around with somebody else! And worst of all, it's Tails!"

"Please, Amy! I need to tell you…"

"What? You're gay!? And you've been screwing around with Tails this whole time!?"

"NO! Amy, please! I need to tell you! Tails' isn't…"

"What, a virgin!? Of course he isn't anymore, you've been screwing him this whole time!"

"AMY!"

"WHAT!?"

"TAILS IS A…" And it was at that moment, time froze for the second time, and silence filled the air. This was no ordinary silence, it was the silence of war, the silence of danger, the silence anger, revenge, and anything else that you could fit into the Subi throw-star that now stick out from carpeting of the bedroom. The two hedgehogs looked down at the star positioned right in front of Amy's foot, less than one millimeter away from contact. It was as if that same star had stopped time for quite a bit. Soon, a voice came about.

"Get away from him…" The 2 pairs of eyes then looked away from the star to the shattered window, where a two-tailed kit stood. It wasn't an ordinary sight, either, it was new, different, and dangerous. Sonic didn't even recognize her at first. After being thrown out a bedroom window and landing on scattered pieces of glass, she had enough. What the two hedgehogs were witnessing now was someone, to them, completely different. This wasn't the smart, nice, intelligent, fox that they knew and loved, this wasn't their friend, this was a threat, this was an assassin, this…was Subi.

Subi had changed her outfit from normal, casual cloths that she used to disguise as Tails and was now wearing a full armored Osfa Suit, no hat, a pair of Katina boots and her claw used to throw her signature Subi throwing-stars. To Subi, it was as if she had blown her cover, but it didn't matter to her anymore, this plan needed to move on, and there was no other way to move on with the plan but to take this action. Subi, of course, was not expecting this, so this could pose into a problem. She stepped off of the window and walked up to Amy.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked rudely. Typical. Subi did not hesitate to introduce herself.

"My name is Subi, Subi Pr…"

"Whoa!" Sonic interrupted. "You're not Tails! You're somebody else!" A little slow, if you ask me.

"…Yes. I'm am not the "Tails" you have been referring to this whole time, and I have come…" she turned to Sonic, "… for you." Sonic's eyes narrowed and kept wide. What would somebody like Subi want with Sonic?

"M-me? Why?"

"The reason is not important, I'm just here for you." Assuming that the best situation was that Amy would do nothing and let her take Sonic away, she began to take steps towards the blue hedgehog. Unfortunately, for her, she did not expect the sudden blow against her side that sent her hurdling into the bedroom wall. It was Amy, with her hammer again.

"I don't care who the fuck you are! I have someone to deal with, so you can take your little star and shove it, missy, because this guy, right now, is mine!" Amy said with irritation as she drew herself even closer to the hedgehog, who was beginning to accept his punishment and show a little masculinity. But her steps were soon cut off from the swift throw of 3 more subi stars across Amy's face. They came so close to her face, Amy could hear the air whistle at her as the trio of stars zoomed past her and stuck themselves into the wall next to her. Relieved from her stunning ailment, Amy glared at Subi who crawled out of the wall and stood up straight.

"I said get away from him!" Subi said, raising her voice this time. Amy turned her body towards the assassin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Amy asked her, holding her giant mallet over her shoulder. (I have no idea where she pulls those things out of…OO)

"Didn't I already tell you! That's not important! I've just come for the hedgehog and I'll be on my merry way! So why don't you just hand him over?" Subi asked in a threatening tone. Amy sent the same tone right back at her.

"How about you show yourself out of here before I have to show you out the window again!" Subi was angry. She tried her best not to get in a fight with "the pink one", but somehow, it seemed inevitable. Subi tried to release her anger through balling her fists as tight as she could, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Maybe asking her one more time would be the ticket.

"Please…just give me the hedgehog. No fight, not confrontation, no bullshit, just the hedgehog. I need him for something important. Now, please, just give him to me!" Subi said, almost pleading to her.

"No!" Amy retorted.

"…Yes." Subi responded.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!"

"For Christ's sake woman, c'mon! I'll give him back, if you want me to! I mean, he won't exactly be in the same condition as he was before but I mean…just hand him over, or I swear to God, I'm gonna shove my claw up your ass!"

"Try me, bitch! Raah!" Amy yelled, as she lunged towards Subi, grabbing her and tackling her out of the already-broken window. They both came crashing down to the ground, but both didn't hesitate to roll around and throw punches at each other. Soon, after they had made it farther away from the house, Subi was able to push Amy off with her legs and stand on her legs. Amy promptly did the same.

"Amy! Please! I don't want to fight you!" Subi said.

"Well, it's a little too late for that now, isn't it?" Amy responded. And with that, the unexpected battle had begun.

Amy charged for Subi with her Piko-Piko Hammer. In an attempt to crush Subi under her mallet, she sent it hurdling down onto the ground. Subi swiftly dodged the mallet by back-flipping away from Amy, however, the shockwaves from the impact had thrown Subi's equilibrium off, but was soon recovered.

As Amy lifted her Piko Piko Hammer from the ground, Subi charged her claw with 3 throwing stars and promptly threw them towards Amy, each with precise aim. Amy lifted her hammer so that it would stand in front of her body and blocked the incoming stars. When Amy brought the hammer back over her shoulder, Subi was out of sight already. Amy searched for her until she saw the assassin above her. Subi hung in the air as if she was attached to strings but in complete control. From there, she began to hail down multiple stars towards Amy; each swift motion of her claw swinging back and forth throwing more and stars downward. Although the stars came fast, Amy was in her prime. The pink hedgehog ran to one side as to avoid the stars and kept running until she lunged for Subi, tackling her in mid-air and sending her down with her.

Amy and Subi both came down onto the ground again and began to throw punches at each other once more. This continued while Sonic got changed and ran outside to the scrap.

"Amy! What's-your-face! Stop fighting! Can't we work this out or something?"

"No!" said the two simultaneously. Amy punched Subi hard across the face and the another blow to her chin, knocking her off Amy and onto the ground. Amy arose, breathing heavily and wiping the blood from her mouth. Subi promptly jumped back up and shook her head as to regain herself. The two weren't done just yet.

Amy pulled out yet another one of her Piko Piko Hammers and, with a loud cry, horizontally swung it towards Subi. Subi acted quick and took out what seemed to be a normal-sized throwing star. The star swiftly unfolded itself into a large shuriken, about the size of a fat 7-year old. Instead of throwing it immediately, she used it as a shield to block Amy's hammer, at first, then pulled it back and threw it towards Amy. Caught off guard and nothing to block to the shuriken, she had to think fast. Amy then released her hammer.

-Start slow-motion scene-

While facing the shuriken that was spinning towards her, Amy bent back and her form turned into what almost looked like a table. The shuriken passed over her and into a tree behind her. (Something you would see in the _Matrix_.)

-End slow-motion scene-

Amy straightened herself back up and faced Subi again.

"You're quite skilled, Amy." Subi commented, unfolding another large shuriken. Amy's breaths grew heavier and she gripped her hands around her hammer. "Now," Subi continued, "Let's see how well you can do with stealth!" Almost on cue, Subi dashed off into the forest outside Sonic's house. Amy acted quick and ran after her.

"Oh no you don't! You get back here bitch!" she yelled as she ran through the forest, looking in every direction for Subi, who was yet to be found. As the pink hedgehog sprinted through the trees, it was as if every tree she passed by collapsed. Actually, every tree she passed by DID collapse, due to Amy's rough attitude. After awhile of searching around trees and in bushes, Amy finally stopped in the middle of a clearing, where there was a decent sized circle of just grass and weeds. Amy set her hammer down and knelt down on the grass, catching her breath.

"Damn…this bitch is fast." she took in a deep breath and stood back up, looking around for any signs of the assassin.

Through the treetops, Subi could see Amy searching for her.

"I got you now…" Subi quietly said to herself and proceeded to throw her shuriken at her with precise aim. Amy, using her very keen senses, was able to sense this and quickly skid to the side, moving away from the shuriken that was now jutting from the ground. Amy equipped herself with her hammer once more and turned to see a shadowy figure in the trees. The shadow jumped from tree to tree, each move resulting in more shurikens. Amy moved swiftly around the clearing to dodge each star. Unfortunately, for her, one shuriken had

nailed her in the arm, sending her falling into the grassy patch with a loud shriek of pain.

"Ahh!" she screamed, only to be cut off from the impact of her fall. She held her hand on her arm around where the large star was stuck. Amy looked at the shuriken in her arm; it's tip, stained with blood as her arm bleed from the open gash. Bluntly, Amy took it and released it from her arm. Gaining as much strength as she could gain back, she stood up and dropped the bloody star.

"Y'know…" Amy said aloud, "…that kinda HURT!"

"Now!" Subi said.

Subi tackled her to the ground and pulled out a glove that looked identical to the ones she was wearing already, despite the fact the glove she pulled out had a metal tip at the end of the index finger. Speedily, Subi switched one of her gloves with the identical glove and the metal tip erected into a needle.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you again, Amy!" Subi said, holding down the struggling hedgehog as much as she could. She stuck the needle around the same place she injected the other needle and pulled it out before stepping off from on top of the now unconscious Amy. Subi looked down at the body, almost feeling a surge of disgrace through her body.

"Dear God…what am I doing?" She asked herself, and with that, she left the body there and walked out of the forest the same way she came in. Soon enough, she was back outside of Sonic's house where she saw the blue hedgehog in the same condition he had been in for awhile; dazed and confused. She walked up to him and got stood in front of him.

"…Who are you?" Sonic asked. Subi thought for a few second and then answered.

"I'm closer than you think, Sonic." And with that, Subi, having no more identical gloves to knock people unconscious with, swung her leg into Sonic's neck. This blow, that seemed to hit a major pressure point, sent Sonic tumbling to the ground into the same state Amy was in. Subi looked down at Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic…I'm so sorry. My brother isn't going to like this…" With that, Subi picked the hedgehog up and threw him over her shoulder. She began to walk into the woods with him to an unknown base somewhere further away.

At an unknown base further away…

Subi continued to carry the body over her shoulder and it was about another hour or so before she finally came across a large, and somehow still hidden, fortress. She walked up to 2 large, metal door that was accompanied by an intercom system next to it. Given previous instructions, Subi used one of her free hands to press and hold a red button and speak into the intercom.

"Hello. This is Subi here." she said.  
"Hhheeellloooooo and welcome! Password please." the voice said. This left Subi confused.

"Umm, I'm sorry, what?" she replied.

"Password please."

"…But you didn't give me a password, sir…"

"I did too! Now give, or no in!"

"What the hell!? Don't you even want the hedgehog!? He's getting kinda heavy, Y'know!?"

"Mmmm, you do have a point there. Fine, you can come in! But if you want in next time, the password is 'Thong'!" the voice said, followed by the sound of locks unlocking themselves on the other side.

"I'm not even asking…" Subi said to herself and proceeded into the building.

The evil genius continued to sit in the same chair he had sat in through most of this story, besides checking up on the imprisoned fox and a few bathroom breaks. He had also became somewhat dizzy from all the 360's he did in the chair as well. Soon enough, he heard the two metal doors open and a small figure carrying a larger one walking in.

"Ah, there you are, Subi. What took you?" Dr. Eggman asked her. Subi placed the unconscious hedgehog on the ground and turned to the doctor, the trapped fox just yards away, witnessing this.

"Well, your little 'password' thing didn't help much and Amy had awaken too early and that set me back. I'm sorry." Subi answered. The evil doctor looked at her and then at the unconscious hedgehog that was Sonic.

"Well, at least you were able to accomplish the main goal; bring Sonic to me for his execution and you may take the fox-boy." After he had said this, Subi turned to see the two-tailed fox, still trapped in the same pod he had been in. The kitsune placed his hands on the glass and gave Subi a hurt and confused look. Subi couldn't help but shed a few tears for him. She then turned back to the doctor.

"M-must we do this, Eggman? Is there no other way I can make you content?" she pleaded.

"No! The only thing I want is for that wretched hedgehog to be out of my hair and killed off once and for all! Now then, you know what to do Subi." Eggman gave Subi an unfathomable expression than left Subi with no other choice but to go on with the plan. Subi took Sonic once more and strapped his hands against a wall near the pod where the two-tailed fox stay waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. Soon, she strapped his feet against the walls as well and back away from him.

Subi looked at Sonic up and down, catching as many last looks as she could and slowly pulled out a long, sharp dagger. She held the weapon to her face and looked at her staring back at her. She had begun to question everything around her. How did she get into this? Why was she doing this? What good would come out of all this? And worst of all, what would Tails think of her? This question made Subi look behind her and walk towards the pod in which the two-tailed fox, or as we know him, Tails was kept in. She gave him the same hurt and confused look, as if she lost in a crowded room. But then, only one question really mattered to her, and that was the one that came from Tails himself.

"…Who are you?" Tails asked through the glass. It was time.

"Tails…it's me. Subi Prower…your little sis…" No further questions needed.

* * *

Once again, thank you to all who have reviewed and faved my story, and special thanks to LegendaryWeresheep! Seriously, check his stuff out. O.O ...NOWZ!! D:

See you next chapter! :3


	10. Breaking Point

Did I say faster updates? ...my bad. ^_^; Anywayz, school phails and such soooooooooooooooooooo, I was able to find the time to post this chapter! Note that it's probably worse than I usually am since I haven't been writing lately. And sorry for any mistakes you may find!

Also, I would like to thank everyone who contributed to my 17,000+ hits on this story! You guys rock! :O

_**

* * *

Tails: The Vixen**_

Chapter 10

"…Come again?" Tails asked, who was now completely blown away by her identity. Subi looked at him, trying to keep more of a straight face rather than be hurt by his denial.

"I know you don't know me, Tails. But after our dad, Amadeus, was Roboticized, then De-Roboticized and went back to kill…"

"How do you know my dad!?" Tails interrupted, starting to tear from the situation.

"Tails, please. You have to believe me." Subi said quietly, trying to be as calm as possible. "It's really me. I was sent to look for you."

"You're not my sister!" he shouted through the glass.

"W-what?"

"Look at yourself! We're nothing alike! You're a cold-blooded girl who's about to kill my best friend, and you call yourself a relative of mine!?" Tails' yelled. He raised his voice as more tears fell. This, in turn, made Subi shed tears as well, not only at the fact that her brother might be in denial, but that he was also right. She was about to kill his best friend and about to take Tails for herself. All signs pointed to Subi as the bad guy here, no matter how much she dreaded her current situation.

"Uhh, pardon me…" Eggman interrupted, "How's about a little less talk and little more stabbing, kay? Thanks." Subi looked at him and then back at Tails with the same hurt eyes.

"I'm…sorry Tails." She turned around and looked at the blue hedgehog that was still tied against the wall, unconscious. His head hung low and his eyes were covered by his blue eye-lids. His chest could be seen rising and lowering; he looked as if he was just asleep. Except…he wasn't. She reached behind her and slid the dagger out of it's case. He had an orange/yellow handle and a blue jewel at the bottom of it and its blade was about 1 foot in length. She grasped the handle and pointed it to Sonic's chest.

"S-subi…please…" Tails pleaded from behind the glass. His tears flowed from his eyes and began to fall from his facial fur. Subi shared Tails' sorrow, only to have it augmented by her job as an assassin.

Subi's mind then reached it's breaking point. After all the visions of her prey, all of them whimpering in pain before she finished them. All of the lives she stole away. And now, being the one to kill her own brother's best friend. It was just too much. She grasped the dagger tighter in her hand before falling to her knees and dropping it."

"I…I can't do it!" She cried. She hung her head low and let her tears plummet to the cold, metal flooring.

"What!? I'm not paying you to have a nervous breakdown! Now, you get your furry ass up and stab that meddling hedgehog! I'd do it myself, but I'm fat and old, which are two perfectly good excuses! Now, do it!" he commanded, in a loud, prodigious voice. This, in turn, did not help Subi's feelings whatsoever. In fact, it increased her anger, and hatred towards her job. She might be a good ninja, but that doesn't mean she didn't like what she did. Yea, at times, she did question what she did most of her life, but now, it felt worse and now she really wondered if she was meant to do this. Was she really meant to be the cold-blooded killer of Sonic the Hedgehog? And then, after moments of silence, the answers came to her."

"No…" She said quietly, standing up straight.

"What do mean, no!? If you don't finish this job, you can kiss your brother and the money goodbye!" he yelled.

"Money?" Tails said. "Subi, you're doing this…for money?" Subi didn't bother to turn around, risking another nervous breakdown from the look of her brother's face.

"Yea…I am. Tails, I don't have a home. I don't have anywhere to go. I'm a wandering assassin, just looking for a job so I can get money to, y'know, live. I sleep in the woods since I can't afford a hotel. I need this money to live some sort of life." she answered.

"Subi, you don't need be an assassin to make money…"

"But it's the only thing I'm good at! Killing and running!" Her voice became somewhat louder as she filled herself with more frustration.

"But Subi, I'm sure there are other things you can do! You just need to put your mind to it. And when you do, I know you'll be able to live a different life, as long as you keep your head high…and NOT kill my best friend! Just look inside yourself and you'll find…"

"Shut. Up! I don't need your crappy, inspirational lines! What do you think this is, Sonic X!?"

"Well…"

"I just…need a moment…" She said, sitting down, cross-legged, breathing in and out slowly.

"Umm…ok." Tails said.

"Guh…fine! But make it quick!" Eggman complained.

2 hours later…

Dr. Eggman, on the brink of pulling his orange mustache apart, bit down on his teeth in anger at his hired assassin. Subi still sat in her same position, still meditating. She calmed down quite a bit. She breathed softly from her nose and mouth. Tails, who was tapping his foot for the first hour, fell asleep in his pod. Saliva could be seen running down his cheek.

"Grr…SUBI!" Eggman yelled furiously. Subi opened her eyes, still facing away from him."

"What?" she responded.

"Stab. The. Hedgehog! Now! It's been around 2 hours and you didn't do anything! Even my hostage fell asleep in boredom!" He pointed to the pod that contained a, now, startled fox.

"Huh…? What? Oh yea…Subi! Don't do it!" Tails cried, jumping to his feet and getting into his previous position. Subi rose up slowly and took another breath in.

"I…I don't know…" she questioned herself, still unsure of what to do.

"What do you don't know!? You've been sitting there this whole time and you haven't made a decision yet!? You're more useless than the Dumbots I used to have!"

"H-hey…what's goin' on…?" A faint voice said. This made Subi go wide-eyed as she had been facing the body of that voice this whole time.

"S-sonic?" Subi said, as the blue hedgehog's blurry vision began to come back.

"Heh, what's up?"

"Nothing…just debating whether to y'know…kill you or not…" She began to sweat, knowing that if Sonic was awake, it would make everything much harder on her. Sonic finally fully came into reality and saw what was going on.

"Oh, well I guess that explains why I'm tied to a wall, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Excellent!" Eggman yelled. "Now, hedgehog, you'll be fully awake to see your imminent doom! Now Subi! Kill him!"

"Whoa, whoa, Egg-head! No need to get hostile now." Sonic said, smirking. It always baffled Eggman about how Sonic always kept his heroic and cocky attitude in most situations that he was in. Whether he was surrounded by robots, confronted with something that was roughly 286 times larger than him, or tied to a wall with a killer assassin in front of him, he was always able to spread that same smirk across his face. This would, in turn, anger Eggman more.

"I'll get as hostile as I want, hedgehog!" he said furiously.

"What's so wrong about calling me 'Sonic'?"

"Shut up!" Eggman snapped back. "Now, Subi! Destroy him!"

"No! Please, don't do it, Subi!" Tails shouted through the glass.

"Yea, Subi, spare a hedgehog, will ya?" Sonic said, sweating a little.

"B-but I…." Subi stuttered, as the voices screaming at her were becoming too much for her.

"Do it, Subi!"

"Don't do it!"

"What he said!"

"Kill him!"

"Spare him!"

"Yea!"

"Stab him!"

"Don't stab him!"

"Or you could stab someone else!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"(At this point, I'd be pretty pissed.)

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!"

"Subi!" She fell to her knees, grasping her head. All these voices, all of them, screaming at her, piercing through her head and into her brain. It was all too much, as if everything she had been through, everything she trained herself for, came down to this. She put in all her effort to become what she is now JUST to be yelled at? She thought she could control her life; make it into something she's want. Never, in all her years of being an assassin, had she thought that it would come down to anything such as this. It was too much to bear, and Subi broke into a million pieces or disappointment, anger, hatred, murder, sadness and loneliness. Then, all the pieces came back together and began to speak their minds.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" she screamed at the top of her voice. The room filled with silence. All that could be heard were Subi's heavy breaths and she began to stand up.

"Just shut up! All of you!" She circled around a bit, looking at everyone's expressions. They were all the same; wide eyes and open mouths. They didn't really have anything to respond to that, then again, not a lot of people do. So rather than thinking of something to say, they all just stared at her in awe, not really sure what to do next.

"…I'm sorry…I just…can't do this. It's just not right what I do. I was trained to kill for money, just to survive. I had to use these skills to live…now I'm just being used like some toy!" Subi said. She then turned around and put her gaze to Eggman. "And you…you're using me for your needs!"

"You just noticed…?" He responded.

"And now…" She started, grasping her dagger, "I'm gonna give you a taste of your OWN medicine…" And with that, she swiftly brought her arm slightly back and threw the dagger with great precision. It aimed right to Eggman's head, and to everyone's surprise, missed. Rather, it was blocked, by an invisible shield that had appeared around Eggman. The dagger ran into the shield and soon fell to the metal flooring.

"W-wuh…?" Subi uttered in confusion, as she was used to instant kills that way.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Eggman chuckled, "I thought something like this would happen, and I took precautionary measures just to be sure, and I was right! You ARE too weak to destroy your older brother's best friend!"

"Well…yea."

"It's a good thing I didn't pay you up front, otherwise this would be a complete waste of money! Now, since you've basically just betrayed me, I'm going to destroy ALL of you now!" he yelled, as his chair began to transform into his Egg Mobile. He laughed continuously as his Egg Mobile rose up into the air as a large, human-shaped robotic figure began to arise from under him. The Egg Mobile then fused with the robot to create it's head. Soon, the whole robot figure had arisen and began to initiate a pose to show that it was functional.

"Now I will blow you to smithereens!" Eggman cried, as his robot began to charge a laser cannon attached to its arm. Subi looked up at the robot, having never faced such an enemy. Her eyes pulled back as the bright light of the charging cannon blinded her. This was it, Subi's end. Her, Sonic, and her brother Tails.

"No way…" she said softly. And just when things looked like the end, the cannon began to discharge and soon explode, pushing Subi back and into the same wall Sonic was attached to.

"You alright, Subi!?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Yea, I'm alright." Subi got up, dusting off her armor and looks at the destroyed cannon in front of her. "What just happened?"

"What the!? What did you do to my laser cannon!?" Eggman questioned furiously. Looking further into the ruble, a large hammer was present and soon, everything came together.

"…Amy." Subi said.

"Amy." Tails said behind the glass.

"Yup, that's Amy." Sonic said proudly, as it was definitely convenient having a girl as strong as Amy chasing Sonic around. Soon, footsteps could be heard walking into the room. It was Amy, holding her signature weapon.

"If anyone's gonna kill this girl, it's me!" Amy shouted to everyone.

"Oh God…" Subi groaned, holding her head, "Thanks for saving my life and everything but can't you just stay passed out for like more than 2 hours or something!? I mean, c'mon!"

"Thanks Amy!" Sonic said, happily, trying to get Amy in a better mood. It worked.

"Oh, anything for you, my love!" …for a few seconds. Amy turned her look back to Subi. "As for you! I'm here to take revenge over what you did to my Sonikku!"

"To your what…?" Subi asked.

"Don't ask." Sonic sounded disappointed.

"I won't…but Amy! We got bigger problems than your constant premature waking!" Subi pointed to the large robot that loomed over them. Amy turned and looked at the robot, almost completely forgetting their current situation.

"Oh…fine! I'll take this big hunk of junk down too while I'm at it!"

"Wait, Amy! You can't really fight this thing on your own!" Subi protested. "I'm fighting with you!"

"Humph! Fine, you can help. Just stay outta my way!" And with that, Amy prepared herself for battle, grasping her giant hammer. (Which, once again, came out of nowhere.) Subi prepared as well, loading her claw with subi stars. Subi, being who she was, was not used to fighting beside someone before; she never really needed help for anything. And now she was relying on the cooperation of a pink hedgehog that she almost tired to kill as well? Sometimes things got too confusing to analyze. Eggman laughed again.

"Hahaha! Then I'll just have to stomp on you both! Prepare to face the power of my superior intellect!" The large robot prepared itself once again and looked down at the two opponents. Amy looked at Subi and then back at the looming mechanism.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Yes it is. :3 Thanks again to everyone who's read this and please review! Thank you again to all the reviewers and a special thanks to LegendaryWeresheep for joggin' mah noggin'. ^_^ See you next chapter!

- Kit


	11. Final Post

10.2.2011

Hello and my apologies,

This is my final post.

It has been several years since I started these fan fictions of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and it has been even longer since I last updated any of these stories. It would be stupid to do so now for several reasons, those being that:

It has been so long that you've lost interest by now.

I have not been updated on the any recent Sonic storylines or characters that may have been created by SEGA recently.

I, myself, have lost overall interest in the series.

I'm currently 18 and attending college. Looking back now, these fan fictions sure were stupid. I suppose that's what was running through my mind when I was that age. My Pen Name is ungodly long as it was the result of me wanting to combine the three main characters from Sonic the Hedgehog and translate them into Japanese (if you didn't decipher that already). I thought it was boss. It's not.

I was lazy in updating stories as it took me months to create a 1,500+ word document…not very impressive when you're in college now, my apologies for that as well as not being such a great writer.

In The Tails Collision, I was planning on having the Dark Tails be forced to release the real Tails inside him and they would brawl it out. For the other stories, I honestly couldn't tell you much of what I had planned; it was most likely stupid and fanboy-ish.

While I'm not saying that the fan fiction community, specifically the ones focused on Sonic the Hedgehog, is stupid, I will speak for many people that these fictions were a phase in life that I did oh so enjoy. I was able to inject my fantasies into a site that could be shared with others; it was my dream into a reality.

Of course, in these days, I have completely strayed from fan fiction works (not that I produced many) and have moved on to completely original works which have been in years of development. Even now I have been developing the same plot, increasing in plot complexity and character count, depth and roles. I jot my ideas down on documents. You will, however, not see these documents posted on any site whatsoever.

But to end on a higher note I would like to thank the entire community, ESPECIALLY the users that may or may not have enjoyed my work. I thank you all for helping me along with that phase in my life and I do ever so apologize to those that may have been expecting me to pick up my stories or even expected that this post was an ACTUAL update.

I will NOT be removing my stories from nor will I be removing my account. My status will, however, be locked in as "RETIRED".

Anybody that would be interested in picking up, expanding or finishing these works of fiction is welcome to do so. YOU MUST drop me an e-mail at FIRST and I will discuss it with you there. **Chapters and titles already posted by me are © of this Pen Name and thus cannot be edited or changed around. Any work you post afterwards about it, however, that work will be © to you and the work will then be considered a COLLAB.

Once again, I thank you community for taking me along this ride. It was a nice run and, like everything, must come to an end.

Thank you.


End file.
